Demon Eyes VS Emeralds
by Rogue gaL
Summary: PURE ROMY! Romance, Action, Adventure, Drama and Tragedy!
1. Touch

I am redoing this story so it's better. Sorry, but trust me, this will soon be full of Romy.

Summary- What is life without love? Is danger really the solution? If love is the answer, can you repeat the question? If love is meant to be Spring, then why am I cold? Can you love with no touch? Can Remy find out? Pure Romy.

**NOTE- THIS IS MY OWN VERSION OF ROGUE AND REMY, I DO NOT OWN ROGUE, REMY OR ANY CHARACTERS WHICH I USE WHICH WERE CREATED BY MARVEL.**

**Demon eyes VS emeralds. **

**Touch**

"No Rogue, I can' leave you 'ere, you'll die!" shouted Remy as he was kneeled on the dirty ground. A woman was on the floor, covered in blood and dirt as Remy was.

"No Remy, ya can' stay 'ere, ah can' watch you die." she said, her voice sounding thirsty.

"Non, you are going t' make it Rogue, I won' let you die!" Bombs were going off in the background. Dead were all over the battle field.

"Ah have t' do this, ah can' watch everything we ever worked fo'…everything the professor _lived_ fo' be thrown away in more than a second. Ah can' do that Remy." Rogue fought.

"But you can' even move let alone fight de whole world!" shouted Remy, his demon eyes burying into her deep emeralds she called eyes. "It's absurd!" He put his hands underneath her neck and pulled her up to his lap. He was nearly crying from the pain, not the pain he was feeling by blood, but by something more than that. Rogue weakly put her gloved hand on his cheek and wiped away the tears which were rolling down his cheeks. She barely had enough strength to even do that let alone fight. And Remy knew this, and he could feel her heartbeat getting slower and slower…

Rogue new that things between her and Remy were not simple, far from it infact. The care they shared for each other was deep, but they never showed it. Rogue new this day would be her last, and she couldn't help but think about her past, and how it led up to this moment…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The day was luminous and the birds were singing to the harmony of the breeze. The flowers blossomed and the people were positive. The air was ostentatious, and like no other, and if it were achievable, you would swathe the air up and take it home with you, so whenever you were disheartened, you could open it up and feel the love.

Marie was a simple Southern girl. She was cheerful, high spirited, loving, flirtatious, kind, feisty…but the only one thing that was so different about her, was her beauty. She was one of the most beautiful girls you could ever see. She had light aurban hair, with two white strands which framed each side of her delicate face.

Marie was only 14, but in 2 weeks, she would be 15 and she could hardly wait. Her foster mother Irene was planning a party for her, but only a few close friends and family. Even though Marie was 15, she had the intelligence of a 30 year old.

Marie woke up to the most annoying sound you could hear, the alarm clock for school. She groaned and reached for the alarm clock. It went off as Marie threw it into the wall.

"Marie get up now!" shouted Irene. Marie sighed and grunted again.

"Ah'm up ah'm up already, sheesh!" Marie climbed out of bed and headed straight out of the door into the bathroom.

When she cam out half an hour later, she wore a short white frilly skirt and a pink belly top. She wore her hair down, and only wore red lipstick.

She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Irene was. She was sat on a chair looking at the window through her black glasses. Marie looked at the window, seeing nothing.

"O…kay." Marie walked to the cupboard and opened it. She got put some cereal and then got some milk out of the fridge. She poured the milk into the cereal bowl and got a spoon from the draw.

Marie went over to the table where Irene was sat at.

"Morning Marie." Irene said.

"Mornin' Irene. Aint it a lovely day t' day?" Marie said as she looked out of the window where Irene's head was still directed to.

"Yes, if I could see it. But it always is in Mississippi."

"Don' worry Irene, you aint missing a lot." Marie said feeling sorry for the woman.

"No need to feel sorry for me my dear, I have seen the world in my own eyes." Irene said with a sigh. "And it's not all good." Marie looked confused but shrugged it off and carried on eating her cereal.

"Ah can' hardly wait, it's gonna b' mah birthday in two weeks, and in two weeks after that it's July and we're braking up fo' the Summer."

"So I have to deal with you 24/7 humm?" joked Irene. Marie laughed.

"Don' worry I will probably b' out with mah friends half o' the time."

"Marie I was only joking, I love you, course I want you to be here." Marie smiled.

"Ah know Irene, but ah do wan' t' go out with mah friends too." Irene nodded.

"I understand. You should be getting to school now darling, it's nearly nine o' clock." Marie looked over to the clock. She quickly eat the last of her cereal and lifted up the bowl to the sink. She bunged it in and grabbed her bag. She ran to the door.

"I'll see ya later Irene!" and with that she shut the door.

"And later will be a disaster…" said Irene sadly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Marie ran down the street as fast as she could. She finally reached Mississippi High and went through the gates.

"Hey Marie!" shouted Lois. Marie turned to see Lois Dough, reporter at the school.

"Hey sugah." said Marie.

"Why are you so late? I've been waiting for you but you never turned up so I thought you were just not coming." Lois looked at her, Marie new she was sensing something.

"No Lo, ah'm fine, jus' really tired t'day." Lois nodded.

"Is that why you look so gloomy today?" asked Lois. Marie faked smiled.

"Ha, nothin' gets past you does it Lois?" Lois laughed.

"Come on we're not late yet. The bell rings in 5 minutes though." Lois held her hand out for Marie to grab and she did.

Classroom

Marie sat down in the chemistry lab next to Lois. There was never an empty seat next to Marie, because most of the guys would want to sit next to her. Today though, it seemed everyone was taking seats somewhere else. Marie was confused by their actions but shrugged it off. Infact it got her a bit more freedom instead. Well, with Lois there was no freedom but Marie had pretty much gotten used to Lois.

Marie was enjoying her freedom until she saw a boy sit down next to her. He had a jocks jacket on and hid his face while he got a book from his bag. He put the book on the table and Marie saw his face. He had a nicely polished face, with the most adorable dimples when he smiled. His sweet blue eyes were so cute. He had some jeans on and boy was he hot.

"Hello Cody." said Marie to the blonde footballer.

"Hey possum." he replied. Marie's face went a light shade of red.

"How many times have ah tol' you not t' call moi that, it's embarrassing!" whispered Marie. Cody smiled at her, o lord that smile.

"Sorry Marie, It's an ol' habit from when we were youngsters."

"We still are youngsters." pointed out Marie.

"O' Christ girl, ya have t' complicate thangs!" Marie laughed at his outburst. "Well at least ah make ya laugh." Marie blushed and smiled at him.

"Hey when you two love birds have finished, ah would like t' get on with mah lesson!" shouted the teacher.

"Sorry sir." said Cody. While the teacher was talking, Lois decided to pass a note to Marie, since if she was caught talking she'd get done.

Marie looked at the note and read it, hiding it away from Cody because Lois would probably write something about him.

_You and Cody huh? How some you never told me about this. I thought I was one of you're best friends?_

_LoisXxX_

Marie picked up her pen ad write back on the piece of paper. She then handed it to the smirking Lois.

_Shut up! Me and Cody aren't going out together…yet. He hasn't asked me out yet! _

Lois sighed and write on the paper she started. Marie grabbed it and read it.

_Jeez Marie, do I always have to set you up with people? You southerners can be so incapable sometimes._

_LoisXxX_

_Well it's not my fault he hasn't asked me out, and I don't need you to set me up with people, I can do it myself. If you can recall, before you moved here and you some up for occasional visits, I set you up with Danny Mo'tez! _

_Marie!_

_Yeah, but may I remind you that that only lasted 10 seconds, literally! Besides who said he has to make the first move?_

_LoisXxX_

_Durr the book of dating does! It always has to be they guy Lois, always! And since he hasn't asked me out then I know how he feels about me! _

_Marie :-( _

_The book of dating? How lame are you? I swear if you weren't my friend I'd kick you're ass. So what if he doesn't ask you out, Cody is a shy guy you know that. After all you grew up with the guy._

_Lois ;-) _

_I am so not lame that's more like you! And friend or not I'd kick you're ass! I know Cody is a shy guy and that's my point exact. What if he thinks that we're too good of friends to push it to the next level? _

_Marie :-( _

_You need to get a life. You and Cody have never been 'just friends' and you know that! _

_Lois! _

_Look I just need to--------------_

The teacher snatched the note from Marie and read it. Marie started to blush and Lois just put her hand on head and sighed.

"Miss Darkholme, if you have something to say about Mr Robbins, then please say it to his face instead of writing petty little notes like this!" Marie went so red she looked like a plum.

"Y-yes sir." she said. She looked over to Cody who didn't know what expression to make. "Cody…ah'm sorry." Marie whispered.

"It's okay…it wasn't nasty was it?" he asked.

"No it's jus' well…ah like you an' ah jus' didn't have the guts t' tell ya." Cody smiled.

"I like you too, always have." Marie's heart melted at that very point. She went a deep shade of red. "Are you always this red?" joked Cody. Marie blushed even more.

"Give up ya stupid river rat!" Cody laughed.

The day went by fast and Marie was already to go home. Normally Marie would be okay at school; she loved it, especially with Cody admitting he liked her. But today she didn't feel like being with a crowd. Marie, she wanted a quiet place, where she could just hold herself and be alone. Sometimes she wished that people just had a reason for people to stay away from her, but she knew that would never come true.

Marie walked along a quiet road, where know one spoke and could be seen. She loved walking down here; all you could here was the soft Mississippi breeze. She had lived in Mississippi all her life as far as she knew. She had known her adoptive mother Raven…who adopted her at 4. But when she was 10, Raven was never seen by Marie again.

"Nothin' like a nice peaceful day." said Marie to herself.

"Marie wait up!" shouted Cody. Marie turned and saw Cody run up to her. "Ah was wondering 'f ya wan' t' come t' this party with me. It's on now."

"What now?" asked Marie.

"Yeah, oh come on it'll b' great." pleaded Cody. Marie smiled at the blonde boy and looked deeper into his blue crystal eyes.

"Ah'd love t'. As long as you're mah escort sugah." Cody held out his arm for Marie to link with.

"It's b' an honour mam." Marie giggled and linked with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Marie and Cody had been dancing for at least 10 minutes now. She was having a hell of a time with him. Just letting herself go, not afraid to be who she was. Marie was starting to get tired though and quite thirsty.

"Hey sugah, could ya get moi a drink please, ah'm really thirsty." asked Marie. Cody hesitated for a minute and then smiled.

"Sure possum." he walked over to the punch table where there was a really long cue. Marie looked everywhere around the room and saw Dean talking to Kara, probably trying to make her dance with her. Kara was a beautiful girl, and had a lovely personality, but she always spoke of destiny what made people wonder. Marie walked over to them.

"Come on Kara please, you know I love you babe." said Dean.

"No Dean, I can't, it's just not meant to be."

Kara and Dean had a relationship going on and Kara always said it was destiny. But then one night she said she had a sort of dream and she knew that she and Dean weren't meant to be so there was no point in staying with him as it would only end in hurt.

"Kara please, just one dance, for old times sake." begged Dean. He looked at Wanda who was sat next to Kara. "Come on Wanda help me out here?"

"Are you kiddin' jack ass I wouldn't help you if my life depended on It." said Wanda. He saw Marie walking over,

"Hey Marie, can ya tell you're friend to dance with me." Marie smiled and looked to Kara.

"Oh come on Kara, he's totally in love with ya. D'ya remember when he declared his love fo' ya on the pinic table?" pointed out Marie. Kara smiled.

"Sorry Marie, what's the point of going through a break up and al the hurt." Said Kara.

"Jus' one dance is all he is askin' fo' sugah. It don' mean nothin'." Kara looked Dean up and down.

"Fine one dance and that's It." said Kara as she took Dean's hand. "Plus you are the host of the party." Kara dragged Dean on the dance floor while Marie took a seat next to Wanda.

"D'ya really think there meant t' b'?" asked Marie looking at the pair dancing. Wanda snorted.

"Why should I care?" Wanda took a drink. "And why do you care so much?"

"Ah dunno ah guess ah jus' think their cute together. Ah jus' wish Kara would see through the destiny crap."

"Well ya know what Kara's like. Hey where's little miss reporter anyway?" asked Wanda about Lois.

"Ah don' know, but ya know what she can b' like. She hates the party scene unless there's a scoop she can pick up." said Marie.

"So how does she know if there's a scoop?"

"…good question, b' sure t' ask 'er that."

"Where's Cody, I saw you two come in together?" Wanda asked.

"He's gone t' get some Punch." Marie replied.

"How's things going with you two anyway?"

"Ah thought you didn't care." pointed out Marie.

"Yeah I don't, I'm just a nosy Goth girl." said Wanda. "But seriously how are things between you two?"

"Well he knows how ah feel 'bout him an' vice versa, but he aint asked me out yet."

"Well I'm sure he will soon, or I'll kick his ass." said Wanda. Marie smiled.

"An' what happened t' the Wanda ah know?"

"She's me, but you're one of my friends and I don't like to see my friends get hurt."

"Aw, d'ya love me Wanda?" Marie joked.

"Shut up duck ass!"

"Duck ass? Ah do not have a duck ass!" shouted Marie offended. Wanda laughed.

"So that's you're weakness, you're butt, I can defiantly use that against you now." Marie growled and got up an went to the balcony.

"Stupid Wanda with her stupid mind an' stupid mouth!" Marie grumbled to herself.

"Um, Marie, ah got you you're punch." said Cody as he came up behind her. "Ah couldn't find you fo' a second then, ah got worried." Marie turned around and smiled.

"Ah'd never leave you sugah." said Marie.

"Hopefully not." he smiled. Marie took a sip of her punch and then gulped it down. "Wow ya drink fast."

"What d'ya expect, ah'm wth you ah don' wanna waste mah mouth on punch." said Marie.

"Marie Darkholme, are you askin' fo' a kiss from lil ol' me?" Marie put her body up against Cody's. "I'll take that as a yes." Marie smiled and leaned in. Cody kissed her passionately, his cheeks and hers burning up with lust.

But something wasn't right…

Something strange was happening…

It wasn't a nice feeling…

Infact it hurt like hell…

Memories…

Thoughts…

Energy…

What was happening…?

Why was it happening…?

Marie finally pulled back and watched as Cody fell to the ground. Marie fell on the floor too, but only in shock. She looked at her hands and started to cry.

"What the hell? Who am ah…ah'm so confused." she clutched her hands on her head. She saw Dean coming to the balcony slowly.

"What the fuck?" he said.

"Ah…ah…" Marie got up and ran into the party and out of the door. There were too many memories…too may thoughts…she didn't know who she was…how she was…why she was…

"It was a simple touch…" she said to herself as she went into a corner of an ally. "A simple touch."

**So what did you think? I told you it wasn;t going to be like Rogue, remember that the Rogue I'm doing is nothing like the evo Rogue or the comic Rogue, it's a total new version of Rogue.**

**REVIEW!xxxxx**


	2. Intention

I am redoing this story so it's better. Sorry, but trust me, this will soon be full of Romy.

Summary- What is life without love? Is danger really the solution? If love is the answer, can you repeat the question? If love is meant to be Spring, then why am I cold? Can you love with no touch? Can Remy find out? Pure Romy.

NOTE- THIS IS MY OWN VERSION OF ROGUE AND REMY, I DO NOT OWN ROGUE, REMY OR ANY CHARACTERS WHICH I USE WHICH WERE CREATED BY MARVEL.

Also I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed. **Prexistence,** **Dannonspring-** by the way the tough Rogue you all know and love is coming right up lol. **MidniteAngelGoth-** Well she is going to be kind of gothic in a way with her taste in things, but she's not all hidden and she doesn't wear a lot of gothic clothes but she wears a lot of black. And **bored247 **. Thank you all very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Demon eyes VS emeralds. **

**Chapter Two Intention **

Rogue looked up to Remy, her eyes were going blurry, she could feel herself letting go of the clutches of the world. Remy saw this and rocked her back and forward.

"Non Rogue, you're not leavin' dis Cajun. We're gonna get through this. Help will b' 'ere soon." he reassured her. Rogue could hardly hear his words though.

"No…go…" she said weakly.

"Non, der no where t' run anyway, it's a battlefield. An' even 'f there were I'm not leaving you here Rogue. You've been through enough!"

Rogue thought abut her being through enough moments. She had had quite a lot of them.

"Remy please, they'll see you in a minute and kill ya! Ah can' see ya die!" whispered Rogue weakly.

"An' I can' watch you die!" Remy fought back. Rogue sighed.

"Ah guess both o' us bein' as stubborn as we are aint gonna do each other a favour huh?" Remy smiled.

"Don' give in chere, we're gonna get through this. Der comin' Rogue, der goin' t' save us from dis hell hole."

"No the New X Men aint comin', they don' know we're here." said Rogue.

"Dey do mon chere, dey do." Rogue coughed and then clenched her side in pain. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she gave into the fear.

"It hurts so much Remy…" Remy didn't know what to say, tears ran down here's cheeks too. He couldn't help but think about the first time he laid eyes on the Southern beauty…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remy had just been to a bar, sure it was a lame one and wasn't very fun, but normally it was packed full of beautiful women just dying to be taken home. Unfortunately all Remy found were a couple of gay people and he swore he saw a transsexual.

Remy walked back to his 'flat' if you could call it that. He and his brother Henri had moved to Bayville a couple of weeks ago, but only for some business. Henri was almost drunk every night and Remy was locked away in his 'room' with a woman. Remy was 17 and loving the single life, though it turned out he had a charm for the ladies. Henri on the other hand was 21, yet he only wanted to be with one woman…

Remy was looking at his feet more than where he was going and bumped into his brother Henri.

"Jeez LeBeau, watch where ya goin'!" shouted Henri. Remy put his hands over his ears.

"Henri, a cure fo' a recoverin' hangover from de night befo', aint shoutin' in someone's face." moaned Remy.

"Ah, so ya did go out t'night? Let moi guess, flirtin', drinkin', smokin', flirtin', drinkin', flirtin." joked Henri. Remy smiled at him sarcastically.

"Shut up Henri, I didn' fin any girls, god knows where they are 'round 'ere."

"Maybe you should stick t' one woman."

"Hah! In ya dreams Henri, I rather die dan be made a one woman man."

"You were wit' Bella." pointed out Henri.

"Dat was different we were made t' marry. Plus I had no choice so I jus' fell for de girl. But I hate 'er now, she's a bitch." explained Remy.

"Rems, do moi a favour an' go t' another club, Merci is comin' over t' night an' I aint seen her fo' a couple o' weeks."

"What is she stayin' 'ere fo' a while?" asked Remy.

"Non, she leavin' in de mornin'." said Henri. Remy nodded.

"K bro, but I will b' back an' wit' company." Henri put his hands up in defence.

Remy walked out of the door and off to the Star Club, which normally had a good reputation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He had been dancing and flirting with women all night long. No one could deny that he was a ladies man. Girls had told him he had the looks and the charm. There was no denying that either. He had just finished dancing with a beautiful blonde girl. He kissed her hand and took off for the bar. Remy looked to the dance floor until the door caught his eye…

She walked into the club, looking magnificent. Even with the excessive amount of clothes covering her tanned colored body, you could still tell that her body was perfect. She was curving in all the right places. She immediately caught the attention of most of the men in the club.

Her auburn hair went all the way down to her waist, while its signature white streak fell, so it was framing each side of her face. Her emerald green eyes were hit by the disco ball and shone bright even in the dark. Her ensemble consisted of a black top covering her upper body, but on her arms she had a see through black sort of silk material. It squished her breasts together and up, making her breasts look even more delicious. She wore a tight black skirt which went up to her knees and wore see through silk material like she did on her arms. She also had her black combat boots. Her skirt complimented her butt. Her face was flawless. She looked radiant and very alluring. She saw how the men in the club looked at her, and she just smiled. None of these men even slightly caught her attention.

She walked over to the bar and just stared out at the people dancing. They all seemed so happy. Happy, that was an emotion she couldn't say she felt all too often. She usually felt lonely, miserable, and wrong. She hated her damn mutation which didn't allow others to touch her skin.

Remy had just finished paying the bartender for his whiskey when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. She was a couple of inches shorter than him. Her hair was a darker auburn shade than his own. She had an unusual, but interesting white streak in the front of her hair. Even in the darkness of the club he could see her great body figure. She was gorgeous. He was completely taken aback. He had to talk to her.

After a couple of minutes of meaningless flirting with some other girls, Remy made his way over to his mystery belle. He took the seat right next to her. She didn't even seem to notice. He slowly turned to look at her. The bartender once again came up to him.

"Drink fo' moi an' dis beautiful femme please." the bartender nodded and went to get a drink. The girl looked up to Remy. She looked about 17, same age as him. But they could easily pass as legal age to drink. "So petit, what's ya name?" The girl ignored him for a second and looked up to see a huge grin across his face.

"My name is none o' yaw business and yours?"

Oh lord she was Southern, bonus!

"Remy LeBeau at ya service." He picked up her gloved hand to kiss it but she pulled it away.

"Sorry, ah don' talk to strangers." she said sarcastically and turned away from him.

"Well how d'ya meet people den petit?" the girl turned back to face him.

"What are you rambling on about?"

"Well, everyone's a stranger until you've met em'."

"Look, is there something you need or are you just going to waste my valuable time!" Remy raised both his hands in defence.

"Sorry, ah jus' wanted t' get t' talk t' ya."

"What ever ah know what people like you want." said the girl. The bartender gave the two a drink. "Oh an' ah don' wan' you're drink." She pushed it away to Remy. He smiled even bigger, she was defiantly a handful.

"Go on, I don' know anyone who ever refused a drink befo'." said Remy pushing the drink back to her. The girl looked at him again. He couldn't believe the face that looked up at him. This girl was without a doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her face was pale like the moon. Her skin was smooth and looked like silky cream. Her lips were red and full. But what most caught his eyes were her emerald eyes that did nothing but stare into his. She looked like an angel. She was flawless. He wanted so badly to touch her skin. He reached his hand out to her face.

"No, don'."

She barely spoke above a whisper, but her words were loud and clear.

He quickly took his hand back.

"S'rry petit'."

"No it's not you, it's Me." she reassured looking down sadly. Remy was confused by her, she was obviously troubled.

"What brings ya hear cherie?" he asked her, breaking the silence. She looked up to him again.

"Ah jus' have t' do this thang is all." she said.

"What kinda t'ing?" she didn't answer so he took it as a none of you're business. "Aint ya gonna drink yaw drink?" The girl looked at the drink.

"No ah can'." Remy was defiantly confused.

"Why not pe'tit?"

"Well ah'm only 15 an' ah don' believe in breaking the law." she answered; now she looked up at him. He was a bit shocked that she was only 15. "Now will ya go away?" she said with a smile.

"Okay pe'tit Remy will lave you alone, jus' tell me one t'ing, what's a _young_ gal like you doin' in a bar like dis?"

"Ah could ask you the same question, what are you like 16?"

"Actually I'm _17_." he said with a hint of anger. He got up from his stool and made his way to the dance floor. He turned back and shouted something to her. "An' I never did catch ya name." She took a sip of the beer and turned round to him. She walked forward and took her glove off. She moved her body into his and brought her red rose lips to his ears.

"The names Rogue." She quickly put her ungloved had on the other side of his face and waited for the memories and thoughts. He fell to the ground. Some people noticed but others didn't. "He jus' has had t'much t' drink." Rogue grabbed his top and dragged him outside.

A woman – sort of – got out of the car. She was totally green; she was just energy and nothing more.

"Well done Rogue, you got him. See you're first mission on the Shadow team completed in a mere 10 minutes."

"Ah know, but we did this fo' a deal. You made everyone think ah was dead, an' then let me join you're team as long as you delete every file they had on Me." said Rogue as she threw the unconscious Remy in the car. "What d'ya need him fo' anyway Green Lady?"

"Because my dear Rogue, he is the only way to get into the X Mansion." said Green lady.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remy looked down to the nearly dying Rogue. There were still bombs going off and everything, yet thank god know one had seemed to notice them.

"Rogue stay wit' moi chere, we goin' t' get through dis." Rogue was too weak to say anything. Remy looked down to her now ghost like face which was dying. He remembered what happened after Rogue touched him for the first time. He had never seen her again, only Green Lady who promised him that she could keep his deepest secret away from everyone. He agreed and pretended that he was at the Xavier mansion to visit Storm, his old friend. Green Lady and her Shoadow Team attacked the X Men though (minus Rogue). Remy ran off not wanting to be blamed, but little did he know he would see the southern belle he had met at that club.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remy heard the foot steps of one of the X Men, lightly and trying not to make a sound. But it did not compliment the X Man as Remy…or Gambit, knew he/she was there. He peeped round the corner but only sar the figure of the body, knowing it was a girl, he got his card out.

The X Woman went round the corner with her glove off but was stunned to see Remy, the guy she absorbed a year ago. She was stricken and so was he. Inside he couldn't believe it, but he acted as though he has never seen her. She looked different. She still had long aurben hair which reached down to her waist. Her white strands of hair were pulled to the side like a fringe but to the side. She wore blue combat boots which went up to her knees and some black spandex trousers with a belt with an X On it. She had a black uniform which attached to her spandex trousers and it had blue going down the front of it. She had blue gloves and a yellow collar (so basically Kitty's uniform).

He handed her a card, she took it but he did not let go of the other side. He then let go, after charging it and stepped back. He walked off and Rogue was still dazzled by him. She smiled and looked down to the card in her hand. She noticed it was glowing pink so she quickly threw it into the air. The blast was quite strong though so it sent her on her butt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He'd always remember that day when he met her for the second time. Though he knew she wouldn't die from the card he gave her, he still feared that he might of blown her hand of. Remy felt more and more tears go down his cheeks as he went down memory lane. He looked down to Rogue who had her eyes shut. He panicked for a moment and rocked her. Rogue opened her eyes.

"Rogue don' do dat t' Remy he t'ought you were dead!" Remy shouted.

"Sorry sugah, ah was jus' restin' mah eyes." she said weakly.

"Well don'! You might slip into sometin' ya can' get out o'." he said.

"Ya mean death?" she said, just saying what Remy didn't want to say. He gave her a dead eye.

"Ya not gonna die I promise you that." Remy looked into those emeralds she called eyes. "Je ne vous permettez pas de meurs ici mon beau chéri. Je ne peux pas détaché vous, becuase sans vous je n'a pas de point dans habiter, je n'a pas de point d'avoir une maison, becuase vous savez ce que, je kno c'est avec vous mon cher." Rogue didn't know what he said, but what ever it was, she knew that it was deep and meaningful.

"Ah won' leave you Remy." she got his hand which was on the side of her face. "Ah won't."

**So what do you think? I know I've changed Rogue's past but hey it's a new version. You will find out about Rogue's past in later chapters, maybe the next one? Okay so I know I'm mean for what I've done to Rogue but it's just a good plot for now, It won't stay like this forever though, do not fear! Anyway this one had slight Romy in it, but the next chapter is the one you are going to love! TRUST ME! **

**Anyway Review or I don't post people, sorry to be harshXxX**

**REVIEWxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Cajun Spice

I am redoing this story so it's better. Sorry, but trust me, this will soon be full of Romy.

Summary- What is life without love? Is danger really the solution? If love is the answer, can you repeat the question? If love is meant to be Spring, then why am I cold? Can you love with no touch? Can Remy find out? Pure Romy.

NOTE- THIS IS MY OWN VERSION OF ROGUE AND REMY, I DO NOT OWN ROGUE, REMY OR ANY CHARACTERS WHICH I USE WHICH WERE CREATED BY MARVEL.

Also I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed.

**bored247-** Glad you and the marshmallow men like it. Yeah Rogue is dying, pull a sad face lol, but all will be better…maybe. But this first few bits are glimpsing back on the ROMYNESS, before the incident which is where Rogue is dying, pull another sad face. I'm glad you think how they met was soooo good lol. I thought really hard on another way they could meet and then I thought she could be the evil one and him just…well plain old Remy lol. Anyway you're begging has wanted me to update soon…don't get used to it, so here's you're next chappie…

**Dannonspring-** I so loved you're review. So I'm guessing you've A got a translator or B you know really good French. I'm glad you thought it was sweet, that's what I am after all trying to make it. You'll find this one…not sweet but romantic in a way, it's more of a sexy romantic chapter if you get me. I'm also VERY glad you said you love this story and it's only the second chapter! Lol, thank you. Don't worry, she my live…I haven't decided yet lol. The New X Men…well there fighting too but somewhere else, they'll be along shortly. I know what you mean by you want Remy to be haunted by her dying face, I like that kind of stuff when he never wants to let her out of his site. Anyway that was a great review!

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**- Glad you think it's a wonderful piece, review again.

**Prexistence-** Lol well I'm a sucker for drama. Lol well I kind of felt sorry for you…pulling you're hair out and all, so I did this chapter extra quick for you, but don't get used to it lol. ReviewXxX

**Hotchick-** Glad you liked it and I hope you have a nice holiday.

**Sadistic-** Thank you for the review it's much grateful and I hope you get better soon.

**Demon in my view**- cool name kind of reminds meof my story, thanks for the review.

**Demon eyes VS emeralds **

**Chapter Three Cajun Spice**

Remy could only here screaming in the back ground. He knew that this battle was far from over, and he thought he was winning until he saw Rogue fall. He couldn't leave her side, even if he was fit enough to fight.

He couldn't help but remember the day when him and Rogue really connected, that they really got to know each other, and not just that, but more.

Rogue too was thinking of the same thing, remembering what it was like that day…

Rogue opened her emerald eyes and only saw darkness. She looked around her and breathed heavily as the physics touched her arms and pulled her towards them. She pushed them away and watched as they disappeared.

She turned around and saw a stone face, it was Green Lady but turned into stone from previous weeks ago. The very thing that haunted er, was that night she pushed her…

Rogue backed away and screamed as se fell off the stone Green Lady and into the darkness.

Rogue opened her eyes revealing herself in the courtyard with Professor Xavier.

"Urr ah can' do this!" shouted the 16 nearly 17 year old Rogue.

"Give it time Rogue, you're still dealing with Green Lady's betrayal."

"Ah appreciate the help Prof, but ah think ah jus' need some time away." said Rogue grabbing her bag. The professor looked at Rogue sadly, feeling as though he could do more for her.

Rogue walked down the ally and looked at Bayville high. She had so many emotions going through her right now. Green Lady betrayed her when she was 15, used her. And when Green Lady was turned into stone, she couldn't help but do what she did. Of course Green Lady had two children figures. John or Pyro as they called him. Almost 2 years ago, the same as Rogue, he also was part of the shadow team. Green Lady acted as though they were her own.

She looked at Bayville high once more, she couldn't face it, not the people but the guilt. She turned around and bumped into the last person she wanted to see.

"John." Rogue said. John looked at her angrily.

"Oi have t' go ai'm late for school."

"John please wait…ah don' know…ah don' know what made me do that t' Green Lady. Ah jus'…" John came into her face.

"It's simple Rogue, there's only one reason you push someone off a cliff."

"Ah'm sorry John." Rogue said. John turned sympathetic. He was not a member of the X Men, he was an X acolyte.

"Oi heard you might be leaving Xaviers, that true?"

"Ah don' know yet…maybe." John sighed and turned to go back to school. Rogue though went the other way and back down the ally. Oh how she hated life, the cards if dealt her the bad luck it always…suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the figure.

"Hey, what d'ya think you're doin'!" Rogue shouted.

"Cherie, you're way too tense, an' I have jus' de t;ing fo' you, something t' help you relax." the mystery man got his bo staff and gas slowly came from it. Rogue fell onto the ground, but one name came through her head. _Gambit._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue opened her eyes slowly and looked around her surroundings. She was in some sort of carriage, a small room. She moved her hands but found they were tied together, as well as her legs.

"I've been watching you fo' weeks Rogue." Remy said as though he new she was awake. "You're such an unhappy girl." Rogue looked to the side and saw Gambit. She knew a bit about him through absorbing him once, but she did a lot of people. She growled and lept forward, finding that it got her no where.

"Is it any wonder, what d'ya wan' from me!" she shouted.

"I don' wan' any t'ing from you." he said helping her up. "I'm jus' opening de door fo' ya."

"The day t' what!" she shouted.

"Freedom, de chance t' jus' walk away." Remy knelt on one knee and then got up. "I know from experience the first step is always de hardest, dats why I'm jus' givin' you a little push."

"Well ah don' need a little push! Especially from you Gambit! Ah know al 'boutcha." Remy smiled.

"Please chere, call moi Remy. An' I know you know a lot about moi, wit' dat power o' yours. I never knew what ya did t' moi until I read the X Men's files and read you're power." Remy winked at her. "And haven' you grown. You're like what, 17 now?"

"4 months Cajun, now untie me!"

"I will, I will, once you learn dat I'm doin' you a favour." Rogue grunted.

Later

Rogue was sat on the floor still tied up but she had Remy's trench coat on. He was sat on a crate inches away from her.

Rogue watched as Remy played with his cards. She watched as he did stupid little tricks with them, yet he seemed intent with them. She was started to get annoyed with the cards and growled.

"What is it with you an' cards!" she questioned him.

"Well it's like having 52 explosives tucked away in one little pocket." he replied, still keeping his eyes on his cards. He then pulled out another card, the queen of hearts. "I always save her till last." Remy showed Rogue the card.

"The queen of hearts?" Remy smiled and kissed the card and held it up above him.

"Mah lucky lady, she's gotten moi out o' a whole lotta jams." Rogue smiled, for once.

"Then ah need a deck o' those." Remy noted the tension and new that is probably…well wasn't fair on kidnapping Rogue. He meant well…kind of, and he didn't want to make her feel like she shouldn't be here.

"You know Rogue," he began as he leaned in close to her, "it is nice havin' someone t' watch over you, so 'f ya willin' t' accept my help I can untie you." Rogue thought about his offer. She didn't want his help with anything she did, she had to deal with her demons herself. But anything to get her untied.

"Okay." she simply said. Remy smiled and bent down and started to charge the knots that he knew even with Rogue's super strength, she couldn't get get free from.

"It's jus' time you take charge o' your own destiny is all." Rogue rubbed her wrists with her gloved hands.

"Good idea." she stated as she kicked Remy with all she had. Remy rolled and clung onto the passage way of the cabin they were in. Rogue got the bo staff from Remy's jacket and slammed it on his hands. She leaned forward to his face.

"Ah don' like getting' pushed in any direction got it!"

"Point taken, now here's mine." Remy started to charge the train up with kinetic energy. "Pull moi in or I'll blow dis box car off de tracks!" he said grinning. Rogue groaned and pulled him in, still keeping her grip on his uniform.

"You're jus' crazy enough t' do it/" she said.

"We do what we have t' right cherie?" Rogue new what he meant by that, with Green Lady. She growled at him and was bout to hit him when Remy grabbed her hand and took her glove off. "Go on, absorb mah thoughts, see dat I mean you no harm." Rogue pulled her hand closer and closer to his face when she pulled it away, knowing that he was her only hope out of here. But for some reason, it was deeper than that.

"Like ah wan' you inside mah head. Ah've had you're thoughts once, ah certainly don' wan' 'em again." Rogue went off into the corner and sat there. Remy could only grin again, knowing himself it was much more than that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue would always remember that day on the train they had some good talks, not just there, in Louisiana. It wasn't just about their pasts and the horrible things, it was also about everyday things, happy things.

Rogue looked up to Remy who was playing with his cards. He kept doing petty little tricks with them, which didn't really come to the attention of Rogue. She was sat on the floor. He was sat on a crate higher next to her.

"What makes you think ah was ready t' leave the institute?" she asked him. The thought of that question had been on her mind for a while. She knew that if she asked him _why_ he personally wanted to take her, he'd probably come put with some flirty comment.

"Oh it's been obvious, besides I heard you talkin' t' dat Nightcrawler fool." Remy replied, his attention still on his cards.

"You been spyin' on me!" shouted Rogue. It was nice to know that someone went to a lot of trouble just to make her happy, but stalking her wasn't the best of plans. Remy now realised that he shouldn't of said that and turned his attention to Rogue.

"Non, jus' lookin' out fo' you." he said honestly. Rogue growled at him and remembered his personality, his thoughts and feelings from when she absorbed him.

"Whatever Cajun, don' you think ah know what guys like you are like, plus ah had you're thoughts!"

"Past tense noted. You _had_ my t'oughts. I'm not de same man I was like a year ago." said Remy.

"A year ago don' make a difference! Ah bet you're still that conceited, supercilious, infuriatin', exasperating Cajun ah met an' absorbed a year ago!" Rogue shouted to him. Remy smiled at her.

"Ya got a good vocabulary." he said.

"It comes in handy when ah wan't' slag brainless Cajuns off." she said. Remy smiled even more and looked at his cards again.

"Ya gotta quick wit cherie, yaw a feisty belle. Did I mention dat I like dat in a gal?" Remy joked. Rogue didn't know what to do, blush or get angry. It turned out the blushing won that vote. Remy smiled even bigger. "Ya look even more belle when ya blush pe'tit." Rogue rolled her eyes and sighed.

There was a silence for a moment. Rogue was thinking about how inequitable it was of her being kidnapped, she could have easily beat Gambit, yet she didn't. The silence got to her head, as much as she loved it.

"So…where's this train headed?" she asked. Gambit smiled once more and looked down to her.

"Louisiana, I do believe dats you're neck o' de woods." Rogue gave him a dead eye and turned her head so he couldn't see it. She then smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remy looked around him, trying to find some glimpse of hope. He could try dragging her across the battle field, but that would only get them caught and killed.

He was panicking and Rogue could see that. He moved his head side to side quicker and quicker and then moved his eyes back to Rogue, tears were coming from him freely, he cried softly, but she could here. She weakly moved her hand up to his face.

"It's…it's…it's goin'…t' b'…b' al…alright." she tried to reassure him, but the sound of her weak voice and pale face said different.

"Oh Rogue, I'm so sorry fo' every t'ing I ever did t' hurt you." Remy cried. Rogue only smiled and looked into his crying eyes.

"Ya never did anythang wrong, ya brought me t' life inside." Remy smiled and cried at the same time. It just reminded him of the first time him and Rogue really connected. It was when he had 'kidnapped' her and took her to Louisiana. They went to a Southern bar, southern food, music, everything. It was great.

"So, chere 'ow you like it 'ere?" asked Remy noticing that Rogue's foot was dancing to the music.

"Oh it's jus' what ah needed, a dose o' the ol' Southern ways." she said happily. Remy saw a slight smile, he liked it when she smiled.

"Ya should smile more often chere."

"Ah do have a name ya know." said Rogue, fed up of the chere.

"I know _chere_ but I like callin' you _chere_."

"Well ah don', what does it mean anyway?" she asked.

"It means dear." he simply said.

"Well stop it swamp rat it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Swamp rat?" he asked smiling. "I didn' know we were givin' each other nicknames now river rat."

"River rat? Look Cajun you're ruining mah evening." she said not wanting to hear his voice.

"Okay _chere_." Remy said smiling to himself. Rogue growled and looked at him.

"That's good then _swamp rat_." Remy chuckled and got up and stood to Rogue.

"Wan' t' dance, ya practically are anyway." Remy pointed to her foot. Rogue looked to it and noticed she was tapping it to the tune of he Southern music she so dearly loved.

"With you? Ah rather pass thank you." she said taking a sip of her coke.

"Come on, what harm is it gonna do, I don' bite." he pointed out.

"No!"

"It'll jus' b' a dose o' de old times, remember?" Rogue thought about it for a second. Remy held out his hand. "Come on Rogue, it'll b' fun." Rogue sighed and grabbed his hand.

He moved her to the dance floor. He started dancing but Rogue just stood there. He gave her a grin and she rolled her eyes and started to dance. At first she wasn't really dancing but ten she got more and more into it. It made Remy cheerful to see her like this, yet poignant because he knew the real reason why they were here.

Remy watched her exquisiteness heavenly body. Her long aurben hair was as long as her butt now, Remy noticed. She was wearing a light green halter top with no sleeves, but she had dark green gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. She wore a light green skirt which went up to her knees and black combat boots with green lines on them. Sure she was wearing this when he kidnapped her, but in the dance floor with the lights and the music, she looked even more belle than before. Remy on the other hand wore his uniform. He had his sunglasses on just to avoid attention. Rogue noticed and looked at him.

He kidnapped her, yes, but now he was letting her have a good time, no a grand time. She hadn't had this fun since before her powers came. It was fastidious to get away from the mansion once in a while. And she had to admit that he was by far the sexiest guy she had ever met in her life, even Cody couldn't compare with this guy.

All of a sudden, as though the Gods were taunting them, a slow dance came on. Remy looked up for a second to the stereos as though he wanted to confirm that it was slow music. Rogue folded her arms together and had a nervous look on her face. Remy smiled to her and held out his hand. She took it and he immediately pulled her quickly into him. She was shocked by the quickness. He took her hand in one of his hands; ad put his other hand on her waist. She out her other hand on his shoulder.

"Gambit ah don' know 'bout this." she said nervously. He gave her another reassuring smile.

"It's okay mon chere, I'm not afraid. An' it's not Gambit t' you, it's Remy." Rogue smiled and Remy's face brightened up. "Like I said, you should smile more often." Rogue laughed. "An' you should defiantly laugh more often."

"Ya know, ah can honestly say t' you, thank you." Remy pulled a puzzled face, was the Rogue saying thank you to her. He felt guilty knowing that this wasn't just it. Remy smiled at her.

"I know you needed time away from de mansion Rogue, I t'ink you needed some Southern time. Mardi Grass is de place o' fun." Rogue smield purely at him.

"Ya done more than you'll ever know." she said as she smoled and put her head on his chest, which made Remy even more shocked. But then he had this slight feeling and he rested his head on hers…and smiled. He was feeling weird…but it a feeling like it was meant to be.

Time went on and both Remy and Rogue were getting comfortable in the positions they were. They both felt so relaxed. Rogue lifted her head up and saw his sunglasses. She reached for them but he got her hand. He carried on dancing with her.

"Non don' 'f people see dem de…"

"Ah don' care, ah think yaw eyes are beautiful." she said. Remy's heard stopped. Literally.

"No one ever sid dat 'bout Remy's eyes befo'." Rogue smiled and took them off and out then in one of his pockets. She started into his eyes…

When there, he slipped his arms around her and pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed him in. They swayed to the music, letting the heat build between them, as they forgot everyone else was in the room but them. She leaned her head against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head and held her tighter like he did before, but more.

Rogue felt light, like she was floating (And this was amazing for a women who actually possessed the power of flight) and suddenly nothing else mattered, not John, not her mutation, not Green Lady all she could feel was him, and that's all she _wanted _to feel. She looked up at him, feeling nervous and not knowing why, and was met by a smouldering pair of eyes that only caused her to feel hotter, if that was possible.

Remy looked down at Rogue, and marveled at the fact he'd never felt as attracted to anyone as he did to her, at that moment. It was perfect, with the music, and the mood…

He just felt her beautiful eyes pulling him inwards and inwards and then he realised Rogue put her gloved hands in front of his mouth. He remembered her powers.

"Ah don' wan't' hurt you." she said. 'Well that's a first.' she thought.

"I understand." he replied sadly. 'Well she don' wan' t' hurt moi which is surprising since I kidnapped her, tried t' blow her hand off, I'm her enemy an' I'm about t' use her.' Remy thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remy opened the door for her as they walked in. It was fantastic inside. It was dim, but romantic. Soft music could be heard and hardly no noise. Rogue felt right at home. She looked at Remy who was staring at her, he was satisfied she liked it. A man led them to their table.

Remy saw the look in her eyes when she stepped in. He was glad she liked it. A man led them to their table. Remy pulled Rogue's chair out and pushed it in as she sat down. He sat down too and looked at her.

"So, what does _mah _chere want?" asked Remy.

"_Yaw_ chere…ah aint no ones 'chere' sugah." Rogue said with a sexy grin. Remy's heart stopped almost.

"Aw, now what's de point of lyin' _chere_, ya know ya wan' Me." he joked.

"_You, _ya mus' b' jokin'. Ah wan' you as much as ah wan' mah ass bein' kicked bah the brotherhood losers." Remy smiled.

"So, what d'ya want chere?" he asked as he passed her a menu.

"Humm, lets see…" Rogue looked at the food. There was her favourite on the menu, but she wasn't sure. "Ah think ah'll hav' the Gumbo." said Rogue. Remy laughed.

"Dis maybe a good restaurant chere, but Remy make way better Gumbo den anyone else!" stated Remy.

"Oh really? Ya gonna hav't' prove that t' me another tyme sugah." said Rogue.

"Rogue are you askin' Remy out on a date?" he joked. Rogue blushed and put her head down, this only made Remy smile wider.

"Ah really miss these kind o' places." said Rogue trying to make an embarrassing situation better.

"Yeah dere aint notin' like dis up North."

"So you were sayin' t' me earlier 'bout you bein' a thief. How did ya become a thief?" she asked. Remy crossed his legs and leaned back on his chair, he couldn't look at Rogue.

"Lets jus' say it runs in de family."

"What you mean like you're father?"

"'F you could call 'im dat. Problem is I gotta go an' see de bum t' night." Remy said, trying to lure Rogue into helping him. Then he saw an old 'family friend'. "Julian!" Remy said as he stood up from his chair. Rogue did the same but found that a guy held her tightly, just like another guy to Remy. Julian smiled and got out his boo-staff.

"Well look who's back, de infamous Remy LeBeau. Dis jus' saves moi de time o' hunting you down!" Rogue and Remy looked at each other and then flipped the two men who were holding them, over their own backs. Rogue punched another one in the face and the same with Remy.

Rogue saw one of the men about to run up to them. She saw Remy's staff and grabbed it.

"Mind 'f ah borrow this?"

"Go ahead." he replied. Rogue used into kick the man out. He fell out side. Remy stood in the door way with a grin on his face. Rogue came out and handed him back the staff.

"Thanks." Rogue said.

"Any time." suddenly a guy pushed Remy on the floor and punched him in the face. Rogue saw more guys coming up to them and she knew she couldn't take them all. So she kicked the man off of Remy and punched him in the face, but he wouldn't stay down.

Meanwhile Remy charged up a quarter machine and coins hit the two men and they fell on the floor. Remy smiled in satisfaction again but was soon disturbed when Julian came from behind him and pushed him into a wall. He was about to punch him when he started to flash and then go pale. He then fell to the floor, revealing Rogue and her bare hand.

She held onto her head and got images in her head. Swamps, detectors, assasinas…Jean-Luc LeBeau…

She snapped out of it when Remy grabbed a bead necklace Rogue obtained.

"Time t' go." Remy charged it up and threw it at the other men and dragged Rogue off.

Rogue snatched her hand away from Remy's grip.

"Okay ah jus' got a dose from Julian! You're some part o' crime speed called the Thieves guild?"

"Was, not anymore." said Remy sadly. "I'm sorry you got involved with dat Rogue."

"And this Julian, he's part o' some rival family called the assassins?"

"Look Rogue, t'anks fo' de 'elp but I gotta go." Remy said.

Remy turned away from Rogue and started to walk away.

"How come you didn' tell me they kidnapped you're father?" said Rogue walking closer to her. Remy turned back round to her.

"'Coz I didn't wan' you t' have anymore troubles." he lied? Remy turned back round and started walking. Rogue stayed where she was.

"What are you going t' do?" she shouted to him.

"Go get 'im." he answered as he went round the corner. But, he went against the wall and looked at Rogue who was thinking about helping him out or not. She started to walk in the same direction Remy went off from. "Dats right cherie, come on." he then started to walk off through the crowds.

Rogue watched him leave and thought about everything. It wasn't just about her, it was about him. She new that if she helped Remy save his father, it's kind of like what she should have done with Green Lady. So what could be the harm in helping him out? It was like repaying a lost debt. Or was it more than that? None the less she started to walk where Remy had previously walked off.

Remy looked around the crowd and spotted Cyclops looking for Rogue more than likely. He turned around and bumped into Rogue.

"Ah need t' talk t' you." Rogue said but then Remy grabbed her wrist and pulled her off into an alley. "What are you doin'?"

"I…urrr…jus' don' wan' anyone seeing you talk t' me, its dangerous." he lied.

"Oh, well anyway ah know where there keeping you're father." Rogue said.

"You do?" asked Remy surprised even though he wasn't.

"Yes, but you'll never get past there detectors so ah'm goin' with you."

"Non non, I can handle it." Remy said shaking his hands.

"Gambit ah had a chance t' do something like this befo'…with Green Lady, ah could have saved her life! But ah didn'. Rage possessed me an' ah did a terrible thang. 'F you go without me t' save you're father, then you're basically goin' on a suicide mission!" Rogue explained. "So ah don' care how much you don' wan' me t' go, ah'm goin'!" Remy new she was as stubborn as he was, and he knew that her guilt for what she did to Green Lady would corrupt her and make her help him. He felt angry with himself and looked down in sadness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remy's fondest memory was when he and Rogue took a moonlight…swim if you could say. He and Rogue had found a boat and ride it along the swamps.

"All this trouble an' ah thought you didn't like you're father." said Rogue.

"I don', but jus' 'coz someone adopts you doesn' mean you have t' like them." replied Remy. Rogue snorted. "What, Mystique, it wasn' her motherly instincts dat led 'er t' take you in?"

"Lets jus' say it was mah powers she wanted t' nurture. It was the same with Green Lady. When mah powers manifested a guy named Kingpin sent his lackey Bullseye to capture me. Ah never knew why but ah knew it wasn't pleasant. Ah escaped o' course but only t' the top o' his building, KingPin corp. There were helicopters an' news crews at the bottom o' the building. Ah couldn't jump 'coz it was like 70 stories, so ah turned back round t' try another way but discovered a bomb. Ah had t' jump. Ah didn' survive o' course." explained Rogue.

"What you died!" asked Remy shocked.

"Yep. But Green Lady found me an' promised me a better life. All ah had t' do was join her team…the Shadow team. Ah said only on one condidtion, she deleted every file the world had on me. An' it was done. Mah family an' friends thought ah was dead an' ah moved away with her. Ah used mah powers fo' 'er. She said she could help me control it an' she did, but she only found ways around it, not actual control. Soon ah came face t'face in a battle with Ms Marvel an' absorbed her, but ah didn' let go quick enough so ah absorbed her powers fully. Ah worked fo' Green Lady almost fo' a year until ah found out she wanted me t' steal a machine, she didn' tell me why. So I used a device on her which aloud me t' touch her for a short time. Ah absorbed her thoughts an' it turned out that she had planned it all. She planted the bomb on King Pin corp, she brought me back t' life 'coz she new ah'd join 'er team. She planned the fight with Ms Marvel an' she knew ah wouldn' able t' let go. The reason why she did all this is because ah was her ultimate weapon. She wanted me t' get a machine which destroys all humans not mutants. Originally it was made fo' destroying mutants. She knew ah was the only one who could absorb the general who devised the operation an' know 'ow t' control the machine. So ah fled an' told the X Men o' Green Lady's plans. Then ah wen' t' Canada an' met Logan…but like ah said, it's mah powers she used me fo'." explained Rogue. Remy was gob smacked. He felt so sorry for her. He could feel her emotions running all over the place with his empathy.

"What 'bout Mystique?" he asked.

"Well ah found out Mystique adopted me when ah was 4 an' posed as mah mama called Raven. Ah don' know where she is now. But they only reason why she adopted me was 'coz she knew ah was goin' t' have great power."

"Me an' you could write a book about it, been down de same roads…" Remy said sadly.

"Thing is, you're here tryin' t' save you're father, that's more than ah ever did."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue could still sometimes feel the deceit of Remy that night. How he used her and manipulated her.

She had accidentally absorbed him while pushing him down a hill as there was a camera. She knew about his whole plan.

"How dare you!" she whispered at him as she got the collar of Remy's trench jacket. He was laid on the floor.

"Wha…what happened?" he asked wondering why he was on the ground.

"Eversince you put me on that train it's all been some part of a plan!" she shouted as she turned her back on him.

"Rogue I…" he began slowly getting up.

"You knew we would run in t' the Assassins at the jazz club, you knew they'd come after you, an' you knew I'd absorb them t' get you information!"

"Rogue please…"

"Ah was right about you all along, you're a selfish, self-centred, manipulating, cocky Cajun ah absorbed at theat club a year ago!" Rogue shouted.

"Rogue I only did those things fo' mah father. But along the way I got t' know you better an'…"

"You _used_ me, jus' like everyone else!" with that, Rogue took off.

Luckily when Remy ran into trouble, Julian and his father, Rogue absorbed them both and tried to help them escape. When they finally did and out of the boats which was a cat and mouse chase, the X Man Wolverine had a few words to say.

"Any last words Cajun!" Logan growled as he clawed Gambit to the tree.

"No Logan stop! Please leave him alone." Logan looked to Rogue and back to Gambit. He couldn't let him go…after kidnapping Rogue, why would Rogue want Gambit to be saved. There must have been a slight romance of some sort. He let Gambit go and walked over to Rogue.

"I want some answers Rogue." he said as he walked past her, knowing she'd probably wanting to say her goodbyes.

Rogue walked over to Gambit, both of them soaked. Gambit saw Rogue coming forward to him, he smiled at her.

"Rogue…"

"Don'." said Rogue knowing he wanted to say sorry. "You just did the wrong things fo' th' right reasons." Remy smiled, he had never met a girl like her before.

"So what now?" he asked her. "You could come wit' moi an' Jean-Luc, I'm sure you'll like where we're goin'." Rogue looked to the X men and then back to Remy.

"Ah'd love to…but there mah family an' you're…" Rogue began not wanting to say it.

"A t'ief?" he finished off for her. Rogue smiled at him.

"Well, I'm goin' back t' the X men, an' ah really don' care 'f ah don' see you again." Rogue said walking a bit forward and turning her back to Remy. Remy loved it when her hair was damp. He knew she was lying, not with the empathy, but with his feelings.

"Sure you don'." he said coming close behind her. "So…"

"So." she said.

"Guess dis is it."

"Ah guess so." she was about to walk off when Remy reached for her green gloved hand. She turned back to him puzzled and then he kissed it.

"You will b' fine cherie, you got people watchin' over you. Includin' moi." he said with a wink. He then let g oof her hand and started to walk off in another direction with Jean-Luc. Nightcrawler came behind her and was careful not to put his hand on her bare shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked sensing the tenseness and knowing something happened between her and Remy.

She looked to her hand and smiled.

"Ya know what, ah think ah ah'm."

Rogue looked to her hand again and there was a card.

Not just any card

The Queen of hearts

**So what do you think? **

**Review **

**I also know that it's not like Evo, that's because I don't want it to be like evo so HA…I'm weird please don't think any less of me lol. **

**review review x10000000000000000000000 please and thankyou with cherries on top with sprinkles of chocolate.**


	4. Essence Part one: Facilitate

I am redoing this story so it's better. Sorry, but trust me, this will soon be full of Romy.

Summary- What is life without love? Is danger really the solution? If love is the answer, can you repeat the question? If love is meant to be Spring, then why am I cold? Can you love with no touch? Can Remy find out? Pure Romy.

NOTE- THIS IS MY OWN VERSION OF ROGUE AND REMY, I DO NOT OWN ROGUE, REMY OR ANY CHARACTERS WHICH I USE WHICH WERE CREATED BY MARVEL.

Also I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed.

**Demon eyes VS emeralds **

**Chapter Four Essence Part one Facilitate**

The wind blew softly against Remy's face. It had been a couple of hours now and still no sign of the New X Men. Remy had pretty much given up hope for them to come, but he still wouldn't believe that Rogue would die.

Rogue and Remy were both awake, but did not say a word. Rogue was still laid on the floor with her head in Remy's lap, and Remy sat down holding Rogue close to him. They had not spoken to each other for a while, they were just waiting, waiting for something that was yet to come.

"Remy, ah'm sorry, fo' everything ah've done." said Rogue weakly. Remy looked down to her, no expression on his face.

"Don' you dare do dat Rogue, don' you dare start sayin' yaw goodbyes!" Remy said.

"But.."

"Non buts chere, we gonna make it, we're gonna make it." Remy held Rogue a little tighter and kissed the top of her head. Then he looked up to the dusty sky, which was dark now, but not just moonlight darkness, smoke filled the air.

"D'ya remember when ya came t' the X Men fo' 'elp Remy?" asked Rogue. Remy looked down again.

"What made ya come out wit' dat chere?"

"Ah was jus' thinkin', it was the first time me an' you _really_ worked as a team." said Rogue. Remy smiled. Indeed he did remember, he remembered everything.

It started out as a cold day in Boston. Snow was falling and the New X Men were having snow ball fights, along with some other X Men.

"This is like, so lame." said Kitty Pryde as she stood on the porch watching the two teams fight each other. She was shivering from the coldness. She was fully wrapped up in a purple coat and scarf. Rogue stood next to her with a green coat and black scarf. She also wore black trainers and black pants.

"Tell me 'bout it. It's jus' so childish." said Rogue.

"I mean I know we're 17, but come on, we stopped having snow ball fights when we were like…10."

"There jus' tryin' t' get in the Christmas spirit, ah mean it's only in two weeks."

"So it doesn't make a difference." said Kitty. "Than can play nearer to Christmas."

"But ya know what the New X men are like there full o' g…" suddenly a snowball hit Rogue in the face causing her to fall over. Kitty gasped as she thought it nearly hit her, but also because she knew that who ever threw that snowball at her was dead meat. Rogue got up growling and wiped the snow of her face. She got in the middle of the two teams. "Who threw it." she said calmly.

"Um, it was Bobby." said Jubilee.

"What! No it wasn't! Seriously Rogue it wasn't!" shouted Bobby who was backing away from Rogue as she came closer to him.

"You calamitous, aggravating, iniquity, smug, conceited, ice cube…are so dead!" she shouted as she picked up a snow ball and threw at him. Then everyone started to throw them. Rogue got hit a few times so she threw them back, so basically she was joining in.

Kitty sighed as she saw Rogue being bought into there vortex. Then a snowball flew towards her. She phased through it and looked at who ever did it. She sighed again and sat on a chair outside the porch of the mansion to watch the 'children' play.

Rogue was having fun, she had to admit until she heard a voice.

"Nice t' see you're havin' fun, huh cherie?" Rogue opened her eyes wide. Everyone stopped playing and looked to the man standing behind Rogue. Kitty stood up from her chair, also wide eyed. Rogue slowly turned around and saw the red on black demon eyes she had uncounted twice before. She didn't know what to say.

"Nice t' see you too Rogue." he said smiling as he saw her face.

"Oh mah gawd, Cajun what are you doin' 'ere!" she shouted as she hugged him, minding his face to hers. Nothing else mattered as both of them were fully covered up. Remy embraced their hug and then Rogue jumped down.

"Well I t'ought I'd pay a visit." he lied. Rogue put her hands on her hips and gave him a 'whatever' look. "Okay okay, I came 'ere t' see de Professor."

"Why are you joinin'?" asked Rogue a hint of excitement coming from her voice.

"Actually…not quite. When you X Men fought Apocalypse…so sorry I didn' go t' dat. Well I found somin'…an' it's not good."

"What was it?" she asked him.

"I'd tell you, but everyone is kinda listening into us." Remy said pointing to all the X Kids.

"Oh right, ah'll take you t' the Professor." said Rogue.

"Not like, without me." said Kitty as she jumped from he porch ad came running to the two. "Like I'm Kitty Pryde, but you probably already now that since we used to be enemies."

"Bonjour pe'tit, I b' Remy LeBeau." he said as he kissed her hand. Kitty blushed and then laughed.

"I thought you were called Gambit." she said.

"Qui, dats mah code name, but Remy do have an actual name." said Remy. Kitty blushed again.

"What does like, Gambit mean?"

"Gambit means strategy or manoeuvre." said Rogue. "An' he certainly had a strategy when he kidnapped me." Remy was a bit taken back.

"I t'ought you forgave moi fo' dat." he said.

"Shut it swamp at an' lets go t' the Professors."

The Professor's office

"So explain to me Remy about this objective." said the Professor. He was sat across form Remy on his desk. Rogue and Remy sat near the back of the room.

"Well Remy an' Jean-Luc went t' dese caves. Jean-Luc said they had treasures o' de world der." said Remy. Rogue snorted.

"Typical o' you Cajun, you'd do anything fo' money." Remy gave her a dead eyes and turned back round to the professor.

"Anyway, we found de cave an' a diamond. It had all dese inscriptions on de cave In a different language, but we took no notice an' took de diamond. All o' a sudden dis t'ing came flying out o' de diamond and took mon pere's spirit or somin'. I dodged it an' it wen' out o' de cave. Den when I told mon brother Henri he turned on de news an' told moi 'bout attacks dey b' havin'. An' eye witness said it was like a spirit or somin'." explained Remy. Professor Xavier looked as though he was thinking.

"Well thank you for that information Remy, it is much appreciated. Kitty round up the X Men, we're going to find this so called 'spirit'." said the Professor. Kitty nodded and went out of the office.

"So what does it do exactly? Take a person's life force?" asked Rogue.

"Yes Rogue, you see when Mesmero was controlling you, myself, the X men, Magneto, Pyro and Collosus went to an Egyptian cave which told us of Apocalypse. We also looked at the protectors of the chamber…and the enemies. The spirit you talk of is named Дух Смерти, also known as the Spirit of death. A spirit who like you Rogue in a way, took energy life force from people and used it to free Apocalypse. Mesmero could not find it so used you instead. But now that Apocalypse has gone, this spirit will just keep doing this to people." explained the professor. Rogue came closer to the Professor's desk.

"So ya tellin' me that this thang is goin' t' keep suckin' the life force outta people until Apocolypse comes, which he isn't, or at least not in this life time?" asked Rogue.

"I'm afraid so, I only know one way we can try to capture this thing." said the Professor.

"How?" asked Remy.

"We must contain it and put it back in the diamond Mr LeBeau has possessed." Rogue and Remy glanced at each other.

"So basically it's a sort o' suicide mission?" asked Rogue.

"Yes."

The X Men had geared up and looked around New Orleans, but nothing was found so they headed back to Bayville along with Remy.

"Well that was worthless." said Scott to Jean.

"But at least we went, it was just in case." she told him.

"Yeah but like, who would want to suck someone's life force it's a bit icky don't you think?" asked Kitty.

"A-hem!" Rogue coughed. Kitty went red.

"Sorry Rogue, but like you're not evil."

"So what, ah'm still a monster." she said sadly as she went into her room. She had shared a room with Kitty previously, but lately she needed to be on her own so se moved to another room, against Kitty's wishes.

"Hey Rogue." said Bobby. Rogue looked at him a bit surprised on the reason of him being in her room.

"Um, hey Bobby." she said as she closed her door. "What are you doin' in 'ere?"

"Well I just thought I'd talk to you, you know since you've been pretty down lately." he replied.

"Bobby 'f ya aint noticed, ah haven' been happy fo' a while." she said sitting on the edge of her bed. Bobby sat near to her.

"I know but a few weeks after…_he_ took you away, you started to act…different."

"Well ah've been more happier ah'll admit that." she said to him. "Bobby what are you talkin' 'bout ah don' understand?"

"Look Rogue, you've been happier but then sometimes you've been more violent. I'm just concerned about you is all. We used to be close once upon a time and I'd like us to be friends again." Bobby explained.

"Is this what it's all about, so you can confirm our friendship?" Rogue asked. Bobby nodded. "Bobby sugah, we've always been friends, it's jus' ah keep mah self more away now. It's jus' how ah like it."

"I know but I don't and I know that's pretty selfish of me but dude, you're a really good friend." Rogue smiled.

"An' you are too. Ah never even knew you cared like you do." Bobby hugged her, making sure her skin didn't come into contact with hers'.

"Okayz, well I better go now, Jubilee and me have a bet." said Bobby as he walked to the door.

"What kind o' bet?" asked Rogue knowing it would be trouble.

"To see if I can piss Logan off by iceing him up." Rogue gulped at the sound of it.

"Well ah guess this will b' the last time ah see you mah friend." Bobby smiled and shut the door behind him. Rogue smiled and collapsed on her bed. She just looked at the ceiling wondering about things…okay to be honest it was about Remy. It was weird to think he was at the mansion.

"Bonjour mon chere." said a voice. Rogue got up from her bed and looked at her balcony. Remy was there outside the balcony door.

"Gambit? What are you doing?" she asked as she opened her balcony window.

"Jus' came t' see how you were." he said honestly. Rogue smiled and came out to the balcony. "So…how are you?"

"Well ah'm actually okay. Mah mind isn't a mess ah'm actually sane fo' once an' the voices in mah head are pretty much shutting up." Remy smiled. "What about you?"

"Well Remy be fine except de fact dat he realised a sort o' demon which takes people's life force and makes them basically dead fo' de rest o' der life's." Rogue sighed and looked up to him.

"Remy it wasn't you're fault you didn' know…"

"So, I still was greedy Rogue. I wanted riches an' now I don' wan' any o' it." Remy shouted as he walked up and down the balcony. "I said t' you dat night wen' we wen' dancin' dat I was a changed man…I guess I'm not…I'm jus' a fake." he put his head down sadly. Rogue put her gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Don' say that Remy." she said sweetly. "You are a great person, you proved that in Louisiana. It's jus' sometimes you do the bad thangs first then the good thangs. An' that good thing is yet t; come." she reassured him. Remy turned to face her and grabbed her two hands in both of his and looked down to her beautiful moonlit face and into those emeralds she called eyes.

"I can always count on you bein' 'ere fo' moi Rogue, no one…no one ever done dat fo' Remy before." Rogue smiled.

"Well ya never met me befo' Remy." Remy's face turned serious and so did hers. He bent down to her, her hands still in his. The heat rose between them until she pushed her head downwards so he would kiss her long aurben hair. He put his head back and Rogue raised her head to look into his demon eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead with hair on it. He then went into her room and out of her door leaving a very eager Rogue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later on the next day, the X Men were having a party for Rahne. She was 14 and proud of it. She danced half of the night.

Rogue watched most of the X Mansion's company dance and have fun. She would join in but she had lack of clothing on. She had her long auburn hair which was now cut down to the middle of her back, but it was shorter since she had it in a bobble. Her two white strands of hair were curled and hung down at each side of her face. She wore a pink top which showed off her cleverage with short sleeves. She wore her satin gloves she only wore for special occasions which went up to her elbow. She wore a denim mini skirt and tights on so know one would touch her. On her feet were pink boots which went up to her knee.

Rogue heard a whistle behind her, she didn't move from her seat though as she knew who it was. Remy stepped forward and took a seat beside her.

"You look belle chere." Rogue looked to the side of her and noticed Remy wearing a blue buttoned shirt with red striped down it, and russet coloured trousers.

"You don' look too bad yourself swamp rat." she complimented as she looked back to the 'dance floor'. Remy noticed her needs for dancing as she tapped her foot to the music just like she did when she wanted to dance. Remy smiled, it was just another habit he found out what Rogue did.

"Want t' dance Rogue?" he asked her as he stood in front of her and held out his gloved hand for her to take. She smiled and sighed.

"Ah don' want t' hurt anyone." she said sadly.

"Well we keep a bit more away from de people, non?" Rogue smiled again and put her satin gloved hand in his.

"Okay then." he led her off to the 'dance floor' (which was really the living room), but moved a bit more away from the crowd. The two southerners started to dance together freely, having fun. The music was fast and took no time for the dancers to breath. Suddenly Scott started to scream from the other room. The music stopped and Jean ran into the kitchen. She screamed as she saw Scott's body laid out on the kitchen floor. His ruby glasses were broken and spread out a bit away from Scott. Jean took no time to run to his side. Rogue and Remy were the next to come, then pretty much everyone. Rogue gasped as she looked upon his non-movement body. The Professor came forward and looked at his body. He took his pulse and nodded to the rest of the X company and they all sighed in relief. Beast then came through and looked at him.

"It's like his whole life force…his soul has been stolen." said Beast. The X men gasped, though the New X men didn't know why.

"It's here isn't it?" asked Kitty. Beast didn't know what to say, he looked to the Professor with concerning eyes.

"What shall we do Professor?" asked Beast.

"Take the students, all the student including my X men to the danger room Storm." Storm nodded and started to gather everyone. Rogue slipped out of their reach and went up to the Professor. "Beast you take Scott to the medic room, it doesn't need him now."

"No, I'm going with him!" cried Jean.

"No Jean we can't risk it." said the Professor. "The spirit will take anything with a powerful life force. Beast take Scott now please and be careful not to get it's attention." Beast nodded and carried Scott. The Professor turned to Jean and Rogue. Jean was crying and Rogue crouched down and put her tow gloved hands on Jean's shoulders. "Girls, please go now!"

"But Professor we can help." pleaded Rogue.

"And I want to go to Scott!" cried Jean.

"Rogue, I know you want to help, but you're more of a target then the rest of the X Men. You're life force is powerful since you have so much energy from absorbing. Jean, I know you want to see Scott, but there is nothing you can do for him at this moment." explained the Professor. "Now please go to the Danger room!" Rogue and Jean nodded. Both exited but Rogue came back in.

"What 'bout you Professor?"

"I'll be along, I must check on Scott."

"But why don' we jus' fight it?" she asked.

"Because you can't fight something that is not there…in a sense. We will find a way but right now, go!" he shouted. Rogue nodded and ran off.

Along the way as she ran she saw Jamie on the floor. She ran past him looking down at his lifeless body, but put her hand over her mouth, trying not to scream. She ran down the stairs, not risking going down the lift and opened the danger room where she found the X Men, Remy and the new X Men…well some of them.

"What the hell happened t' Jamie!" Rogue shouted.

"He was like running next to me when he started to have this blue sort of…spirit come out of him. We didn't know what it was until Remy just explained to us in here." explained Bobby.

"But…he was so young…" Rogue began.

"He's not like, dead Rogue, he's just…life less. We'll bring him back I promise." reassured Kitty.

"What makes ya'll think he's not gonna come in 'ere?" asked Sam.

"Sam it's not a he it's an it!" shouted Jubilee. "Something as heartless as that hasn't got a gender."

"It's just a spirit, it's not even a person children." said Storm.

"Auntie O, I think that's the last thing you want to tell them." said Evan. Storm blushed as she saw the New X Men get scared.

"Dudes, we could be next." said Bobby.

"Well all mutants in this room who haven't got enough…powerful life force are okay." said Jubilee. "But I do have fireworks, so I have powerful lifeforce."

"Ya'll ah don' think it cares 'f you have or not. We jus' need t' make sure it don' com in 'ere." said Rogue.

"This is my birthday and look how it's turned out!" cried Rahne.

"Oh well, still happy birthday." said Ray trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah happy birthday to me, thanks for the gift, I really appreciate you guys getting me a life force sucking demon spirit for me, but I already have loads in my closet!" shouted Rahne. "We're all going to die." More of the New X Men got scared.

"Oh please now, lets control this situation. We will not die, we are all fine." said Storm.

"I wish Logan was here." said Kurt. "For some reason when the guy takes off I feel more…uneasy." Kitty laughed.

"Ah have t' agree." said Rogue. "Mind you he'd probably go up t' the demon an' get sucked himself. But then knowin' 'im he'd come back an' kick it's ass." everyone started to laugh a bit.

"See, we can handle this." said Storm. Suddenly Jean started to scream.

"Jena what is it?" most people asked her.

"It's the spirit, it's outside. It can sense the power!" Jean said clenching her head. "We need to separate."

"What?" most of the X Crew said.

"She's right, 'f we're all stuck t'gether, we'r never goin' t' survive. But 'f we are all somewhere different den it wil b' harder fo' it t' find us." said Remy.

"But what if it finds us?" asked Roberto.

"Then jus' run fo' you're life." most of the X Crew gulped.

"I think it would be best if we all went in twos, otherwise it'll be more scarier." said Storm.

"Storm, always thinking of the children." said Evan.

"It's hardly a time to joke Evan." said Ray.

"So who's going to go with who?" asked Jubilee.

"Well since I'm the oldest I'll choose." said Storm. Everyone groaned. "New X men. Jubilee with Ray, Roberto with Rahne, Bobby with Amara, Sam with Jean, Kitty with Kurt, Rogue and I suppose Remy and me with Evan." Remy smiled at Rogue who gave a death glare back.

"Okay then, there's a way out of the danger room which isn't going to make us bump into the spirit. We have to press the red button in the control room." said Jean. "Anyone willing to fly?"

"Rogue at ya service." Rogue flew up to the control room's window and smashed it. She then saw a realise button and pressed it. A small door opened and the X Men, Remy and New X men ran through it. Remy waited for Rogue to fly back down. When she did they ran off in separate ways across the mansion.

_Jubilee and Ray_

Jubilee and Ray ran off to the cooking kitchen. There were pans and cupboards everywhere.

"I say we hide in separate cupboards." whispered Jubilee.

"Yeah so it doesn't find us as fast." whispered back Ray. The two both got into their separate cupboards. Ray had a peeping whole and could see which cupboard Jubilee was in. "Tight squeeze huh?" he joked as he whispered loud enough for her to hear. She laughed and he smiled. Suddenly there was a noise of a pan dropping, which made both Ray and jubilee gasp.

There was a noise of a sort of breathing. Like a witch, but creepier. Jubilee gulped as she saw the blue spirit enter the cooking area. It was going slow as if it new there was something there. Jubilee noticed it was getting closer to her. She started to breathe louder and louder.

Ray put his finger through the peeping hole and used his power and pots and pans fell on the floor. The spirit immediately looked at the noise and swiftly moved towards the other end of the room and looked at the fallen pans and pots. It breathed more loudly as though it was thirsty for energy.

Ray started to move his body against the end of the cupboard as though he was trying to get further away from the door to the cupboard. The spirit got closer to the cupboard and the peep hole was now blue. Ray took one deep breathe and the cupboard opened and the spirit went into Ray. Ray's face looked as if all his organs were being pulled out.

Jubilee put her hand over her mouth, trying not to scream. She finally slid down slowly, not wanting to see Ray's face, to the ground of her cupboard. She heard the noise of Ray's body fall to the ground. She didn't know if the spirit left or not, but she stayed as she were.

_Sam and Jean_

Jean ran as fast as she could into the med bay. Know one was there so the professor and Beast must be hidden safe somewhere. Sam soon followed her in.

"Come on jean, we have to hide!" whispered Sam.

"No I can't leave Scott." she fought.

"Look 'f it'll make ya feel any better we can hide in 'ere."

"…Okay." she agreed. Sam nodded and looked for a place to hide. "I'm going under Scott's bed."

"What, no it'll find you easily in there!" said Sam.

"I don't care Sam, I just want to know Scott's okay." Sam grunted.

"Fine it's you're choice 'f ya wanna b' killed. But 'f you survive, don' say ah didn' warn ya." Sam looked for a place to hide in the room while Jean proceeded to hide under the med bay bed.

Sam looked at Hank's desk and realised there was a small space he could hide. It wasn't a cupboard, it was just a place. So he hid behind the desk.

"Ahh!" whispered Jean in pain. "It's coming Sam." Sam gulped.

"Jus' don' breathe." he joked, kind of. The breathing began and Sam was about to tell Jean to shut up when he realised it wasn't any kind of breathing. It must be the spirit. Sam held his breathe, not wanting a noise coming from him.

The spirit entered the room and looked at Scott. It came towards him and sensed that he had no life force hardly. But it sensed something else. It didn't know what, it was something though. Sam looked over the desk, risking it, and saw jean under the bed, shaking. Sam saw the spirit over the bed as though it sensed something. Sam cursed to himself.

He got up and cannonballed himself out of the room, knowing the Spirit would follow him, but he didn't know how fast the spirit was.

Indeed the Spirit followed him, and fast, but not as fast as Cannonball. Sam put his feet on the ground and ran into the kitchen. He saw Ray on the floor. He couldn't remember who he was paired up with…

"…Jubilee?" he said unsure if that was the right one.

"…S…S…Sam?" she whispered.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in the cupboard." Jubilee came out of the cupboard, pale as a ghost. "I saw it all Sam, I saw it all." Jubilee collapsed into Sam's arms.

"I knew Jubes I know, but right now we need to find somewhere to hide." there was a noise in the background. Jubilee gasped and squealed. Sam turned back roundto Jubilee. "Jubes ,go back into the cupboard and don't make a noise. Whatever you hear is nothing bad okay?" Jubilee nodded and slowly backed away into the cupboard. Sam proceeded to run off.

_Bobby and Amara_

As Bobby and Amara ran through the exit of the danger room, he grabbed her hand to pull her tighter. They ran to the living room and looked for a place to hide.

"We should split up in the room." said Amara. Bobby nodded in agreement.

"I'll go in this wardrobe sort of thing…hey why would Professor X have this down stairs?" asked Bobby.

"Bobby this is not the place nor time." said Amara.

"Right." he said as he quickly got in the…wardrobe? Amara looked around a place to hide, she wasn't sure. Then she heard breathing, she new know one breathed like that! She panicked for a place to hide and then just hid behind the sofa. Bobby couldn't see a thing and wondered where the hell Amara had hid. 'Somewhere good I hope.' he thought as he heard the strange breathing.

Amara pulled her legs to her body, scared. She had tears running down her eyes, not knowing what was coming next. The fear of knowing this thing could kill her, could suck all her friends life force…she didn't like the thought. Maybe she should make a run for the front door…but then she would be a coward, that's probably why the rest of the X Men ran, because they wanted to fight this thing. But she couldn't take the chance. Sje was hid in a pretty lame place, and if she died…or had her life force taken away, she wouldn't have a life anymore. She just couldn't handle the pressure so stood up and saw the blue spirit. She quickly turned into her magma form and shot magma at the spirit. But it just absorbed it. Bobby mentally smacked himself in the head. He should of made sure she was in a good hiding place too.

Amara backed away and found herself against a wall. She lowered herself and looked upon the spirit which now looked down at her. It then went into her. Bobby covered up his ears not wanting to here the sounds. He would help her, but he knew it was too late now…she was drained.

Bobby thought the Spirit would go, but it didn't, It was like it still smelt something. Bobby sighed and new he would be next. This was probably for not helping Amara. Even though Bobby couldn't see what was happening, he could feel it getting closer. Then there was a loud noise. The breathing her heard went away and Bobby could feel his heart again.

Bobby slowly opened the door and noticed the living room was a complete mess than before him and Amara entered it. Amara… He looked all over the living room then found her near the sofa.

"Amara Aquillia you idiot!" he said to himself as he checked her pulse. She was alive. He knew he could do nothing for her, and had to make sure everyone else was okay. So he ran off in the other direction than the sound that distracted the spirit was.

_Kitty and Kurt_

Kitty phased through a wall while Kurt teleported to the other side. Kitty slapped his head and he put a questionable face on. Kitty put her finger on her lips and shushed him.

They entered the rec room, where there as no place to hide really.

"I can like phase through things so I can hide in the wall." said Kitty. "What about you?" Kurt looked around the room.

"I don't know. Maybe I should hide under ve table." Kitty crossed her arms together nad tapped her foot.

"Good idea if you wan to die!" she shouted. Breathing started to be heard. Kitty and Kurt looked to the entrance of the rec room and the spirit was standing there. They looked to each other and screamed. Kitty fell on her butt and Kurt ran to the other end of the room. The spirit went for Kitty first but she phased through the ground. Kurt though was too scared to do anything. It was like he was in some kind of shock. The spirit got closer and closer to him…then Kitty grabbed him and phased him through the ground. Unfortunately the spirit grabbed her hand and brought her out. It sucked her life force leaving a half phased Kitty half dead. Kurt who was also half phased, tried to get free from the ground. He saw the spirit getting closer to him and he finally regained his head and teleported.

The spirit looked around and proceeded to look around for more mutants or humans.

Kurt teleported into the med bay and fell on the ground, not moving. Jean, who was still under the bed, slid out and shook Kurt. He woke up and looked at Jean. He screamed and Jean put her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up unless you want to get caught!" she whispered. "You're going to have to hide in here with me." Kurt though didn't here a word she said.

"Kitty…she tried to save me…but she…she…"

"I know Kurt I know. Everything will be alright I promise you." she reassured him. But she needed reassurance herself. She had been crying as her eyes were pooled with tears. Kurt too. Jena couldn't hold it in. "There all gone aren't they? There probably all gone." Jean broke into tears and held onto Kurt. Kurt held onto her too. They were all gone…they must be…all of them…Kurt closed his eyes and looked into Jean's green eyes.

"I vwill be back Jean, just wait here." he teleported into the dining room, but the plates which were laid out on the table (which were on a cloth) slipped as Kurt slipped on the cloth. He rubbed his head and saw the spirit near a wardrobe sort of thing. He saw Amra behind the sofa. Kurt gasped and teleported as the spirit tried to get him.

_Rogue and Remy_

Rogue ran into the upstairs bedroom, thinking the Spirit wouldn't go into her room. Remy proceeded but by accident slammed the door. Rogue turned to him and gave him a death glare.

"Sorry." he said.

"Ah can' believe this is happening." Rogue said as she folded her arms together and looked down to the floor sadly.

"Believe it chere, it gonna b' a long night." (1)

"Ah wonder 'f the rest are alright."

"Dey wil b' chere, dey know 'ow t' look after dem selves." said Remy as he rubbed his gloved hans up and down both of her arms.

"Ah hope so Remy ah hope so."

"We could escape t'rough de balcony chere, you could fly us out."

"Remy, you may o' not had a proper family, but 'f ah run out on them, 'f ah go out o' this house, it's like ah'm betrayin' them." explained Rogue.

"Non, Remy understands. Remy understands perfectly." he said as he brought his body closer to Rogue's. Rogue gave him another death glare.

"Number one, in ya dream swamp rat, an' number two, oh mah gawd, the X Men are nearly all gone an' you wanna think about making gu gu eyes at a Southern gal. Cajun ah think you need that swamp brain o' yours t' b' checked out. (2)

"Sorry chere." Rogue started to feel weird. "What's wrong?"

"Call me crazy but ah think the train fo' souls is here." said Rogue.

"Hide quick!" Remy whispered.

"It's all you're fault, it probably heard you slam the door!" whispered Rogue as she was trying to find a place to hide. Remy wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Here mon belle, you hide out on de balcony, Remy go under de bed." said Remy.

"But Remy, that's the most…"

"I know mon chere I know." Rogue out her hand on Remy's chest.

"What 'f ah never see you again?" she asked.

"I don' know Rogue." he said true fully.

"Well, this might b' our last…" Remy put his gloved hand on her face.

"I know."

"But then…"

"I know…" he said as he came into her face.

"Then ah guess ah gotta say goodbye and good luck." Rogue put her hand over his lips and kissed it. Then she pushed Remy into her room while she hid at the side of her balcony, knowing she could easily be caught as Remy could. The Spirit burst through the door and entered the room.

It slowly looked around, searching for someone. Remy saw the blue, but was not afraid. Rogue peeped a look as she looked back into her room. It was heading towards the balcony.

'Damn mah life force fo' bein' so strong that it could sense it a mile away!' Rogue though. The spirit came onto the balcony, but did not notice Rogue on the side. She looked back to Remy under the bed and saw him waving his hand telling her to come back into the bedroom. She slowly moved on her butt across the wall of the house and stood up while the spirit looked if anyone was in the grounds of the mansion. Rogue backed up and then heard a squeak. The spirit turned around and Rogue looked to the teddy on the floor. Rogue cursed ot herself.

"Damn mah love fo' teddy bears." she said aloud. She found that the spirit was quickly coming towards her. Rogue ran for it and out of the door. She realised that flying was faster than running.

She flew down the stairs and into the lobby where she found an unconscious Storm, Evan, Rahne and Roberto. She put her hand over her mouth and backed away from them, bumping into something. She was about to scream but as she turned around, Sam whispered it was him. Jubilee was behind him, in state of shock.

"Where are the others?" Rogue whispered to him.

"Ah don' know, but ah think Jean is still in the med bay." said Sam.

"Well go check while ah look fo' Bobby, Amara, Ray, Kurt an' Kitty." said Rogue.

"Ray's gone." said Jubilee with no expression in her face. "It took him." there was no emotion in her voice which creeped Rogue out.

"Yey Sam you take Jubilee." Sam nodded and got Jubilee.

Rogue entered the living room to find Amara on the floor. Rogue gasped and looked at a wardrobe/cupboard, it was open.

"Bobby?" she whispered.

"I'm here." Bobby whispered. Bobby came out form the curtains. "I was seachinf for you guys everywhere. I found Roberto, but he was out, and then Storm tried to fight it, but got her too. The same with Evan. Me and Rahne ran for it and ended up back in the lobby. Next thing I know the spirit sucks Rahne's life force. While it was doing so I hid. I knew I couldn't saw Rahne." explained Bobby.

"It's okay Bobby." said Rogue.

"Hey ya'll we found some." said Sam. Jean and Kurt came in with Sam and Jubilee. "Ah don' know where the Professor is."

"We have t' go in the danger room, that's the one place ah know it can' go. There's a protective shield which only id deactivated when someone enters a room, an' ah'm guessing this Spirit aint a member o' the X Men, so it's access will be denied." explained Rogue.

"Then what, we wait?" asked Bobby.

"We have no choice." said Kurt.

"I want to go back for Scott." said Jean.

"We can' go back fo' Scott, it's too dangerous." said Rogue.

"Yeah Scott will be…"

"RUUUUN!" shouted Remy as he slid down the banister of the stairs. They all looked to the top of the stairs and the spirit was there. They all screamed but didn't move. Remy, who was still running towards them saw they weren't moving so Remy ran in and picked up Rogue, who screamed in shock and the rest followed.

When they entered the danger room, Rogue was still in Remy's arms.

"Let go o' me you lousy swamp rat!" Rogue shouted.

"Sorry chere." said Remy as he let Rogue back on the ground. Bobby started to laugh.

"You have to admit that was so funny. He just ran in and picked Rogue up while he was still running. And then he ran all the way to the danger room with her, while she was kicking and screaming, and still trying to get over the shock of him picking her up." laughed Bobby. He looked up and saw no one else was laughing, except Remy who smiled.

"So folks, why didn't we stay here in the first place?" asked Sam.

"Ah guess know one remembered, ah know ah didn' until we had no where else t; run." said Rogue.

"Where do you think the Professor will be?" asked Jubilee.

"I think he will be in Cerebro with Beast." said Jean. "But we should stay put for a while.

They all sat down on the ground.

"So what now?" asked Jubilee, who was still In a slight state of shock.

"We wait…" said Remy.

"Wait for what?" asked Bobby.

"We wait fo' _it_ ah guess." said Rogue.

"And when it comes, we'll be ready."

**One- Quote form the animated series.**

**Two- Quote from the comics.**

**So intrigue me, what do you think? I tried real hard on this and it took me ages to think about this so reviews will be much appreciated peopleXxX **

**OH AND I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR 2 WEEKS BECAUSE MY FAMILY ARE GOING TO SPAIN AND IM GOING TOO LOL. **

REVIEW!


	5. Essence Part Two: Fortitude

I am redoing this story so it's better. Sorry, but trust me, this will soon be full of Romy.

Summary- What is life without love? Is danger really the solution? If love is the answer, can you repeat the question? If love is meant to be Spring, then why am I cold? Can you love with no touch? Can Remy find out? Pure Romy.

NOTE- THIS IS MY OWN VERSION OF ROGUE AND REMY, I DO NOT OWN ROGUE, REMY OR ANY CHARACTERS WHICH I USE WHICH WERE CREATED BY MARVEL.

Also I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed.

**Demon eyes VS emeralds **

**Chapter Five Essence Part Two: Fortitude**

Remy was nearly falling to sleep, it was cold and most likely the very early morning. He had been sat with Rogue for more than 5 hours, watching her breathe.

The bombs were still going off and there were still people screaming, Remy didn't even know how they didn't find the two Southerners yet which surprised him very much. He was glad though since he didn't want any harm to come to Rogue. Remy was in perfect health and could fight some people but if there were more number of people then he wouldn't be so sure.

"Remy…" he heard a voice say. Remy looked down at Rogue.

"Yes Rogue?" he said.

"Ah jus' wan' you t' know that 'f things weren't the way the way they were, things would be a lot different." Remy smiled, he was very tired.

"I know mon cherie, I know." Rogue smiled back at him and looked up to the moon. Remy saw where her glance went to. "It'll b' okay Rogue."

"No it's not that." she said weakly. "Look at it Remy, it's so beautiful." Remy looked up to it and smiled.

"Qui it b' belle, but not as belle as you." Rogue looked into Remy's eyes.

"Thank you, for everything." she said. Remy took a deep breathe. He felt as though Rogue was going to say her good byes. Maybe it was like before, when she did, he didn't know.

"Rogue…" he began.

"No Remy, don' worry ah'm not sayin' goodbye, not yet." she coughed and wheezed.

"Rogue 'f anyt'ing happens t' you, I jus' wan' you t' know, dat Remy l…cares 'bout you." Rogue new there was more to it than that, but for now she would settle to it.

"Ah know, you've been a great friend Remy. You always talked t' me like ah was a proper human being."

"Rogue you are." he said.

"Yeah but ah only know that because o' you." Remy smiled and then frowned.

"I don' wan' you too…I don' wan' you too…t' leave moi." cried Remy, fighting back the tears. "Especially not in my arms o' all people." Rogue laughed a bit, but it still came out as wheezing. She held onto her stab wound…near her heart.

"Ah remember the day when we had t' stay in the danger room nearly all day, boy wan' that a bore?" remembered Rogue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

All the X Crew were sat on the floor of the Danger Room. None of them spoke a word. Most of them were sat on there own or with at least two people. Jean was sat next to Kurt, who had kind of talked to each other and some point. Rogue, Remy and Jubilee were sat together, while Sam was walking up and down.

"We have to get out of here." said Sam, talking for the first time in at least half an hour. It had gotten quite hot so Remy took his trench coat off and tied it around his waist, he wanted Rogue to take her top of but she smacked him round the head.

"We can go out mon ami, but 'f we do we'll b' jus' a target fo' de spirit."

"Well why can' it go already, ah mean it knows we're gonna stay in 'ere until it goes." said Rogue.

"Because it knows there are strong Life Forces in here which it needs, it won't leave until it gets it. Remember, the Spirit is not human, it does not think like us. When it senses life force, it'll stop at nothing to get it." explained Jean.

"But what about the others?" asked Jubilee who had pretty much gotten out of her shock. "We have to get them into the med bay."

"Maybe we could have a few people get vem." said Kurt.

"No way, it could get that person easily." said Rogue.

"Well we have to help them." said Sam.

"Well den why don' you do Mr hero." said Remy.

"Hey I will but then it could get in the Danger room ya idiot!"

"Don' call moi an idiot!" said Remy standing up and charging up a card.

"The spirit isn't outside otherwise I'd sense it." said Jean.

"See, so why don' you go an' get ya life sucked outta ya hero!" said Remy.

"Least ah am a hero, ah didn' exactly kidnap Rogue an' use her, ah'm not that type o' guy, but after all you are an manipulating Cajun freak!" shouted Sam.

"Why I outa!"

"Jeez both o' ya'll get a life!" shouted Rogue coming in between of the guys. "Ah'll go!" Remy decharged his card.

"What! No way chere, you b' a gonner in a second." said Remy.

"An' why d'ya say that?" asked Rogue angrier.

"'Coz you got more power like de Professor said."

"Remy, ah really don' care. You're not like me an' the X Men, we're hero's and we do what we have t'." said Rogue. All the X Men stood behind Rogue, so Remy could see the full picture. "We're a family Gambit, an' ah would risk mah life fo' the X Men." Remy sighed, he didn't know hat it was like, and he didn't know why, but he understood what she had to do.

"Well can't someone else do it?" asked Remy.

"Ah said ah'll do it." said Sam.

"No way Sam, 'f you got hurt ah'd never able t' forgive mahself." said Rogue.

"Vwell I'll go ven, I can teleport." said Kurt.

"But you haven't got enough strength to carry them." pointed out Jean. "So I'll go."

"No offence Jean but that's even worse." said Bobby. "You can't even use you're powers against this thing, so in a way you have nothing."

"Then why don't you go Mr hero." said Jubilee kind of copying Gambit.

"Shut up!" shouted Rogue. "Ah think ah should go. Ah have super strength plus ah can absorb Kurt's powers." Remy sighed, he wasn't going to get his own way.

"Non chere, dat t'ing gonna sense you, wit' de others, least they stand a chance."

"Ah don' care, ah stand a chance more than any o' 'em." said Rogue. Rogue went up to Kurt and took her satin pink gloves off. "Sorry Kurt, it'll jus' hurt a bit." Rogue touched Kurt and he fell to the ground. Jean caught him. Rogue went up to the door as she put her glove back on. "'F ah don' come back in the next half an hour, then ya know ah didn' make it." Remy was about to tell her not to go when she teleported.

"So anyone up for getting drunk?" asked Bobby as he held up some alcohol which he found from a min fridge the X Men kept in case of emergencies. The rest of them walked away from Bobby. Bobby put a debatable face on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue teleported into the kitchen. She noticed it was half destroyed. She looked onto the ground and found Ray. She quietly picked him up and put him over her shoulder. She didn't know where anyone else was. She then remembered Storm, Evan, Rahne and Roberto were in the lobby. She teleported to the lobby and picked Storm up. She couldn't carry anymore. She then teleported into the med bay where she found Scott in the med bed.

Rogue put Storm on the bed next to Scott and put Ray next to Storm.

"Damn ah should o' absorbed Jean t' see how ah put them up t' the machine, thank gawd ah listened in that class she taught." said Rogue to herself, whispering. She put 2 machines up to Ray and Ororo and put the plastic round plasters on them so the machine new their heart rate. She put an oxygen mask over both of them too, just in case.

Rogue went to Scott and realised that his heart rate was below average.

"He mus' o' got worse." then she thought of something. 'That mus' b' it, oh mah gawd, there all dying, slowly.' Rogue thought As she put her hand over her mouth. The thought was horrible. She wasn't a doctor so she didn't know what else to do. 'Ah really should have absorbed Jean.'

Rogue teleported back into the lobby and got Rahne and Roberto and teleported them also to the med bay and did the same thing to them as she did to Ororo and Ray.

Rogue had no idea where everyone else was. She teleported into the dining room and gasped as she saw the Spirit. Rogue, not being noticed by the Spirit crouched down and hid underneath the table. Once the Spirit had the grasp of a mutant, they couldn't use their powers to get away, so Rogue new she had to be quite. If she teleported now, the Spirit would hear it and know that one of them were out. It was a miracle it didn't hear her when she teleported inside.

The Spirit was looking for life force and then went onto the table. It didn't take a human form, it was just laces of blue, which made it look like a spirit. As it went on the table, the table started to go rotten and horrific. It broke in half which made Rogue jump and she had to find somewhere else to go. She slid on her butt to the entrance of the dining room and got up and ran. She went into the living room and saw Amara. She quickly picked her up and teleported to the med bay.

Once there, Rogue plugged her up to the machine. Rogue looked at her lifeless body and went over to Ororo, who's heart rate was lower than before, this just confirmed her theory.

"Oh Ororo, all o' you…" Rogue took a deep breathe and went to find Jamie. She found him near a corner where he was before near the Danger room. But this corridor was now rotten and atrocious.

Rogue grabbed Jamie and teleported again, but her teleportation only went to outside the med bay. She then saw the Spirit, who saw her. Rogue gasped and took a few steps back, her eyes were transfixed on it. Jamie was still over her shoulder. As the spirit came closer Rogue backed away. She backed away until she hit the glass of the med bay. She didn't notice though, it was like the spirit was hypnotising her. Rogue dropped Jamie on the floor and the Spirit was about to touch her when a voice came from behind it.

"Touch her and you're dead, _bub_." Rogue looked through the Spirit and saw Logan with his claws out.

"Logan!" she shouted happily. The Spirit dove for Logan but he dodged it and went to Rogue.

"Absorb a bit of me quick!" said Logan.

"What ah can' do that!" fought Rogue.

"Aint the time to be disagreeing." pointed out Logan as the Spirit regained itself. Rogue didn't know why he wanted her too, but she kissed his cheek (taking her glove off would have wasted time). Logan felt weaker but soon regained his head and pushed himself and Rogue out of the way. The Spirit dove for them but hit the glass, destroying it.

"Run!" he shouted.

"Logan ah…"

"Just run kid!" Rogue did as he asked and ran as fast as she could.

"Jamie, ah can' leave 'im!" Rogue shouted to Logan who was running behind her.

"Those machines won't do him any good, there all just a bunch of shit!" shouted Logan.

"Wait, ah can teleport us there." said Rogue as she put a hand in front. Logan didn't expect it so as he hit her hand, he fell over onto his butt.

"Thank for the warning stripes." he said.

"Sorry." said Rogue as she crouched down to him and teleported him into the danger room. Most of them jumped when the two teleported in. Remy had been pacing, he was about to hug Rogue when he saw Logan.

"I don' know 'f that's a good t'ing or a bad t'ing." Remy said. Logan got up and wiped himself.

"It's a good thing for the X Men, a bad thing for you." said Logan.

"Logan please, he helped us." said Rogue.

"Logan!" most of the X Men said.

"Yeah nice to see you too." Logan greeted.

"Logan, why did you wan' me t' absorb you?" asked Rogue.

"'Coz kid, when it sucks you dry, people with healing abilities can heal themselves up." explained Logan. "And I know this because when I went to New York, the spirit sucked my life force too, but I healed right up after a couple of hours."

"So you came down here t' help us? But how did you know it was here?" asked Sam.

"Instincts kids, instincts." said Logan as he tapped his nose. Most of them smiled. Remy went up to Rogue.

"I was so worried, I was 'bout t' go find ya." Rogue smiled at him.

"Well ah would o' been drained 'f Logan didn't rescue me." said Rogue as she went up to Logan and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Did you find everyone?" asked Kurt.

"Ah found all o' 'em, 'cept Kitty an' ah couldn't put Jamie t' the machine since the spirit was there." replied Rogue. Kurt put his two 'demon' hands on his head, he was worried about what might happen to Kitty.

"Now 'f ya'll don' mind, we need t' think o' a plan."

"First of all, where is the Professor?" asked Logan.

"We don' know, we reckon he is in cerebro." said Sam.

"But what if he's been drained to?" said Bobby.

"Then we figure something else out. We have to get out of here somehow." said Logan.

"We're not leaving Logan." said Jean.

"Yeha this is our home, we're not gonna be drivin' out by some spirit thing." said Jubilee.

"They gotta point Logan." said Rogue.

"Well it's you're funeral, on the other hand those who want to survive can come with me." everyone looked at Logan and raised there eyebrows angrily. "Look people, I know you don't want to be defeated, I know exactly. But we have to get out of here and find a better plan. W need to figure out what this thing is and it's weakness."

"We already know what it is, we just don't know anything else about it." said Bobby.

"Well then we're going to have to find out, unless you want to stay in here for the rest of you're lives. This thing aint going to leave, it doesn't get tired and it can wait forever, it doesn't care as long as it gets what it wants." explained Logan.

"Kind o' like swamp boy here." said Rogue. Remy pulled an offended face.

"Listen, we need to have a plan, of how to get out of here."

"That's my job." said Bobby.

"An' when have you ever come up with a good plan?" asked Sam.

"Well you certainly haven'." said Remy. Sam growled and pushed Remy backwards. Remy pulled out his cards.

"Yeah that's right, you acyaully need you're powers to try and fight me." said Sam. Remy de-charged his cards.

"Boy you t'ink you're all dat." said Remy coming to him. Logan go into the middle of them.

"Sam leave it, as much as I want to kick the Cajun's ass, we have to stick together. Besides, we might have some use for him." said Logan. Remy smiled taking it as a compliment. "We might need some bait to get outta here." Remy pulled nd angry face.

"So ya'll, what's the plan?" asked Rogue.

"We split up and exit into different exits of the mansion." said Logan.

"Logan one, we already did that and most of us got drained, and second, I'm not leaving without Scott." protested Jean.

"It's up to you red to be honest I'm not bothered what you do." said Logan and turned back to the rest of them. "So you may of done this once, but who says you can't do things twice." Everyone nodded and got up. "Teams will be elf and red, firecracker here and Bobby, stripes and me, and I guess Gumbo and Loose shoes over here." Sam and Remy looekda t each other and growled.

"Can't I go wit' Rogue?" said Remy. "Wait I don' need t' ask you I'm 19, I can do what i…"

"Shut you're fucking mouth gumbo or you're dead!" shouted Logan.

"Yes sir." said Remy as he backed off. Rogue laughed as she knew Remy was only joking around.

"Oh and remember, run, don't look book and if the Spirits got you're partner, don't go after them, nothing can be done for them." said Logan. "Danger room door…open!" The danger room doors opened and everyone started to run.

"Logan through here!" shouted Rogue as she took him down the same corridor she found Jamie on. "It's already been here, it won' look again." Logan followed her and crashed down a door. They saw the exit sign and ran out of it. It led to the garage where all the cars were.

"Here get in mah car!" shouted Rogue.

"I'm driving!" said Logan.

"No way ah'm not lettin' you drive mah car!"

"And why not, I learnt you how to drive!" fought Logan.

"An' ah wonder why people say ah drive like a maniac."

"Good point." Logan and Rogue quickly got in the car and drove off.

Remy and Sam kepy looking at each other, competing who could run the fastest. Sam then cannonballed.

"Dat not fair homme, de spirit gonna here us!" shouted Remy. Sam sighed and wenty back for Remy. He grabbed him and cannonballed through the wall and leading away from the mansion.

"Ah make mah own exits." said Sam. Remy was screaming as he looked down.

"Don' drop me!"

"Aw but ah was so looking forward t' it."

Kurt grabbed Jean and ran through the med bay.

"Jean, I know you love Scott, but vwe have t' go before it comes here." said Kurt.

"No you go without me." said Jean.

"No way we're working as a team!"

"Kurt I can't leave him."

"I know Jean, but we need you…please." Kurt did his puupy eyes which were hard to resist.

"Okay Kurt, but I want you to teleport him with us." said Jean.

"Agreed." said Kurt. Suddenly Jean's face went pale. Kurt looked into her eyes, noticing the fear and inviolability. Kurt slowly turned around and there it was…the spirit. He became transfixed in it's gaze, Kurt couldn't move nor Jean. It looked at them…if it had eyes, but it looked as though it was looking at them. Jena was stood behind Kurt but was still transfixed. The spirit made a weird breathing noise and so suddenly went inside Kurt's body. Jean was no longer at it's gaze so was not transfixed. She got Kurt and dragged him out of the med bay while the Spirit drained Kurt. Jean then used her telepathic abilities to carry him and ran out of the mansion. Jubilee and Bobby came running in behind her. Bobby looked back and saw the spirit draining Kurt.

"Dudes, see that!" shouted Bobby as they ran.

"Yes Bobby and I don't really want to!" shouted Jubilee. The three (four including Scott) ran out of the mansion. Just incase it did use the door, Bobby froze it up and carried on running.

Rogue's car pulled up at the front and the three got in it quickly.

"So where too Logan?" asked Rogue.

"You're probably not going to like me to say this, but Apocalypses tomb…" the X men gasped.

"What!" shouted Rogue who tried to keep her eyes on the road. "No way Logan, it was bad enough us leavin' the X Mansion but now goin' t' where ah was absorbed an' brought back te might king of death! No way this was not part o' the plan!"

"Yeah Logan, it's creepy in there." said Jean. "Besides we need to get Scott to the hospital."

"Soon there won't be any hospitals red, the spirit will drain everyone there." said Logan.

"Jeez is it that powerful?" asked Jubilee.

"Henchmen o' Apocalypse ah think its way more powerful than powerful." said Rogue.

"So it's like authoritative?" asked Bobby. Jubilee looked to Bobby.

"Wow Bobby do you read the dictionary now?" joked Jubilee. Scott was laid on Jean's knee.

"I hope he will be okay." said Jean.

"He wil b' Jean he will." lied Rogue, she knew the truth and she knew what would happen to Scott. She felt bad for not telling Jean, she had nothing against her, and even if she did she wouldn't have the heart to tell her. Rogue looked at Jena through her mirror. Her face was saddened and heart broken. It had only been a day at least and Jean already was dying from the pain.

"Where's Gambit and Sam?" asked Jubilee.

"Ah don' kno…" an explosion exploded into the road making Rogue skid a bit. She stopped the car. "AH think ah know."

Sam came out of the whole he'd done when he flew down, laughing, while Gambit came out walking all over the place, then fainting. Rogue got out of the car and went to Gambit's side. She ran up to Sam and smacked him on the head.

"Sam you obnoxious 'lil freak!" shouted Rogue. Logan looked at her through the car window as she went to Gambit's side.

"She got a soft spot for the Cajun hasn't she?" asked Logan to the people in the car.

"I think it's more than that." said Jubilee. "On both ends."

**SOOOOOOO, what do you think? I'm sorry it's not a lot…in a way. It's just my eyes are hurting and I don't want to right anymore at the moment, plus i am in Spain, whooo!. So sorryXxX**

**As long as you review!**


	6. Essence Part Three: Sepulchre

I am redoing this story so it's better. Sorry, but trust me, this will soon be full of Romy.

Summary- What is life without love? Is danger really the solution? If love is the answer, can you repeat the question? If love is meant to be Spring, then why am I cold? Can you love with no touch? Can Remy find out? Pure Romy.

NOTE- THIS IS MY OWN VERSION OF ROGUE AND REMY, I DO NOT OWN ROGUE, REMY OR ANY CHARACTERS WHICH I USE WHICH WERE CREATED BY MARVEL.

Also I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed.

**Demon eyes VS emeralds **

**Chapter 6 Essence Part Three Sepulchre**

Rogue could always remember the day they went to Apocalypses tomb. It wasn't like any ordinary days, obviously. Rogue hated that place, as did much people, but being used for his return, was not a nice thought.

Remy had fallen to sleep, looking over Rogue. She smiled as she knew he was dreaming of her because he kept smiling and saying her name. The bombs had stopped, but the fires had just begun.

"Oh Remy…" Rogue cried. She new this would probably be her last time looking upon his face, but her body, the energy she had absorbed was keeping her alive, keeping her awake….

"Are we there yet?" asked Jubilee. Bobby had his hands on his ears. He knew Jubilee was annoying sometimes but this was just too much.

"No we're not here yet." said Logan calmly.

"How can you b carm when she's asking you 'are we there yet' every second!" mimicked Bobby.

"Oh I can cope with her." said Logan with a smile.

"Is Remy okay?" asked Rogue as she looked in her mirror to see the back of the car. Jean had Scott on her lap, unconscious still, and then there was Jubilee Bobby and Sam, with Remy laid across them.

"Yeah, but it's very uncomfortable." replied Jubilee. "Mind you I don't mind having a cute Cajun laid across me." Bobby sighed.

"Why can' we put you're boyfriend in the boot?" asked Sam.

"Number one, no ya can' do that he'll suffocate ya idiot, an' number two he is not mah boyfriend!" shouted Rogue.

"Yeah he may not be you're boyfriend, but you so like him." said Jubilee.

"Ya know what Jubilee, ah'm jus' gonna drop you off 'ere an' let the spirit drain ya." Jubilee gulped.

"Look, stop you're fighting. We're here." said Logan. Rogue pulled up at the air craft station, SHEILD.

Logan got out of the car and walked towards a man he knew as Nick Fury. He shook hands with him.

"I'm aware you know of our…situation?" said Fury.

"Trust me bub, it's not just you're situation. This thing never gets tired." said Logan.

"I know, but I also know that if we don't stop it in time, we can be in deep shit"

"What kind? The one we can handle or the one that is going to be as hard as ever?" asked Logan.

"I think you know. We got you're call and have gave you and the X Men out best jet. But you will also be taking 3 of my men, Johnny, Hutch and Starlight." explained Fury.

"No way, we can handle it." said Logan going to the car. Fury put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Logan, don't be stubborn, we need them to go with you." Logan sighed.

"Fine, but they better bbe good fighters."

XxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXX

Rogue fastened her seat belt and sat securely in her seat. Remy sat behind her and kept whispering jokes to her, which made her laugh. Logan came on the jet with three people behind him.

"Team, these are Shields' top agents. Johnny Storm, Dian Starlight and Alan Hutch." said Logan. Bobby got up and looked and Johnny.

"You're Johnny, the human torch from the fantastic four aren't you?" asked Bobby. Johnny smiled and shook the shocked but privileged Bobby's hand.

"Why yes, yes I am."

"You're totally awesome dude, and you're sister is hot." Johnny's smile disappeared and Bobby slowly backed away into his seat. "I took that too far didn't I?" asked Bobby to Jubilee who was in front of him.

"Oh yeah." she said as she turned back to her seat. Johnny walked past Rogue and then noticed that she was beautiful.

"Why hello there beautiful, I'm Johnny, Johnny Storm." he said taking his hand out.

"Oh so you're James Bond's double? Hi, ah'm Rogue, Rogue." joked Rogure. Johnny smiled.

"A girl with attitude, I like that."

"One o' a kind sugah, one o' a kind." Johnny smiled and went to take his seat. Rogue looked to Jubilee and she put two thumbs up, Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Everyone seated?" asked Logan from the controllers seat.

"Yes." mosrt of the people said.

By the time they got to Egypt, the X Men and SHIELD had already devised a plan pn what they were going to do.

"So, we go to the tomb, see if there is any connection there. Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, Hutch and Starlight will read the inscriptions, check if anything says the return of doom or something." explained Logan. "Rogue I know you studied Egyptian. Remy, Sam, Jean and Johnny, come with me to the tomb."

The teams nodded and entered the caves of doom as some people called them.

_Team A- Rogue, Hutch, Jubilee, Starlight and Iceman_

Rogue entered the inscription cave first. There were cobwebs all over the place.

"Yuck, ah hate cobwebs." said Rogue.

"Don't we all, Bobby freeze them or something!" shouted Jubilee as she backed away from the cobweb in front of her. Bobby sighed.

"How I've lived with you I'll never know." said Bobby, Jubilee gave him a dead eye.

"Anyone gotta torch on 'em?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah I have." said Hutch as he came forward. He turned the torch on and wlaked beside Rogue. He then moved the torch light over to the walls. Most of them gasped.

"I didn't know they had a room like this." said Starlight. "And SHEILD covered all the rooms."

"I'd hardly call this a room." said Hutch. Rogue walked forward and looked at the inscriptions and the drawings. She touched the wall lightly.

"These aren't stories o' the past, ah don' know how but…these inscriptions are from the future." said Rogue. Jubilee stepped forward.

"But how could that be, did thy have a future reader back then?" asked Jubilee.

"Ah don' know Jubes."

"So what do they say?" asked Hutch. Rogue took the torch from Hutch and moved the light across the inscriptions she was reading out.

"It says that the future holds death but hope still remains."

"Well that's comforting, but what's the juice on old Apocalypse?" asked Jubilee.

"Let me find it first." growled Rogue.

"I thought you did Egyptian Starlight?" asked Hutch.

"No I didn't, what gave you that idea?"

"Because you kept coming down here all the time, you tolf Fury it was because you were doing research."

"Oh yeah, I was, but I can't read it." hesitated Starlight.

"So how could you do research?" asked Hutch.

"Um…because I…"

"Ya'll…ah've found a piece on Apocalypse." said Rogue .

"What does it say?" asked Bobby.

"He who has destroyed En Sabah Nur, shall be the ultimate life force, to bring back the captured time traveller that shall destroy all." Rogue gulped. "Well ah sent 'im away, maybe that's me?"

"Yeha but it says he, so maybe it's Wolverine since he was the only guy there." pointed out Jubilee.

"What eslse does it say?" asked Starlight.

"It says that this deed shall b' fulfilled, but the process shall not b' easy. Wars will gain control o' the world, an' En Sabah Nur shall bring darkness t' the world. Only one thing might b' able t' stop it…something called…" Rogue looked at the inscription. It looked like a bird, with flames… "…Phoenix?"

"So let me get this straight, En Sabah Nur…Apocalypse, _will_ come back and create wars that shall destroy our planet, then we have to sit around and get our ass's kicked and killed by Apocalypse, while we wait for some…bird?" shouted Bobby.

"Pretty much." said Rogue.

"Well then, we'll have to fin a way to stop it." said Hutch.

"And how do you claim we do that Mr Brainiac?" asked Rogue.

"Well, it must say somewhere how we can stop this." said Hutch as he looked at the walls. "So find it." Rogue growled.

"One thang ya should learn 'bout me, is never push me around!"

"And one thing you should learn about me, never shout in my face!" Rogue rolled her eyes and looked to the walls.

"It says that 'f the last source is destroyed, then En Sabah Nur can never return in this dimension." said Rogue.

"Well then I guess that means you Rogue." said Jubilee.

"What, no, that's not me ya idiot, that's that spirit suckin' thang." said Rogue offended.

"Yeah but last time Mesmero couldn't find the spirit, so he used you, 'coz you're similar to the thing." pointed out Jubilee.

"So we can't destroy Rogue." said Bobby. "Jubilee you're brain is smaller than mine, and that says something."

"And you're just an ice cube who thinks he's better than everyone else." said Jubilee.

"And you're an annoying little spoilt brat who thinks the world revels around her!"

"Look who's taking Mr I am the best I have such cool ice powers!"

"Ah swear you too are in love!" shouted Rogue, breaking them up. "Look, we need t' find a way t' destroy that Spirit."

"And I have just the idea." said Hutch.

"What?"

"Well at SHEILD, we have this devise and it can trap molecules into this small devise I'm on about. If we modified some of the information and memory, then maybe it can capture this Spirit." explained Hutch.

"That's a good plan sugah, but how'd ya know 'f it'd work?" asked Rogue, not impressed.

"Well we can try it on a few things…" said Hutch.

"But we can' exactly capture a spirit can we?" said Rogue. "SO even if we test it on thangs, it could still not work on this thang, right?"

"…Yes, but it's worth the try." said Hutch. "It could work."

"Ah'm all fo' trying and ideas, but ah always have t' have a back up plan."

"Well we can think of one." said Jubilee.

"Or not." said Starlight. She held out her hands and zapped everyone. They all fell on the ground.

"I can't move!" said Hutch. "Starlight, what are you doing!"

"I'm sorry Hutch, but I can't let you getthat devise. Don't you see, all along I've been helping Mesmero, all along when I worked for Sheild, I was helping Mesmero, telling him what they were planning. When we couldn't find the Spirit, I panicked, but when he found little Rogue here, I was happy as anything. But when things got bad and Rogue sent En Sabah Nur into time, I got angry. Eversince I have been trying to find a way to help his return, and now that the stupid Remy LeBeau found it and opened it, you can't stop it!" explained Starlight. "Noneof you have known, but I have been in these walls all along, I've always been in the story. I was the one who told Jean-Luc that if he found the stone to fortune, which was really the Spirit, then he would have riches un told." Starlight walked over to the walls. "t says here, a betrayal shall change the lives of those who which have powers of Gods….that's me."

"I thought you couldn't read Egyptian!" said Hutch.

"I lied, and I'm going to make sure you don't get hat devise." Starlight was about to walk out when she looked to Rogue. "Oh yes, what was it you said, he who has destroyed En Sabah Nur, shall be the ultimate life force, to bring back the captured time traveller that shall destroy all." Rogue growled. "Well little missy, looks like you'll be helping us once again." Starlight was about to get her when she heard a slicing sound.

"Do that and you're dead."

_Team B- Wolverine, Human Torch, Gambit, Jean Grey and Cannonball_

Logan and the rest of his team walked down the path in the cave. He looked back to Rogue and the other team who were entering a room.

"Becareful Rogue!" Logan shouted.

"Ah always am!" she shouted back.

Logan turned back round and started walking forwards.

"So where is dis tomb anyway?" asked Remy.

"It's just a bit futher, you should know Gambit, you were here when we chased after Rogue." said Logan.

"Yeah Wolverine, unlike you I've slept since den."

"Why does _he_ have to be here anyway, he didn't help us fight Apocalypse, he ran back home with his daddy." said Sam to Logan about Gambit.

"Boy you got some nerves!" shouted Gambit. "I would o' been der, but se face t was I wasn't, but I would o' been…"

"But like you said, you weren't Gumbo!" shouted Logan, sniffing the room. "Over here!"

They team followed Logan. hey entered the same room Rogue was absorbed by Apocalypse himself. Memories flooded back, the look on her face, she was so scared.

"Ur, Logan, you here?" asked Jean.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry."

"Going into day dream world now?" asked Johnny.

"Shut it flame balls." said Logan as he walked towards the tomb.

"Boy he got an attitude problem." said Johnny to Gambit.

"Yah tellin' moi, he's so over protective over Rogue, I smiled at her once and he nearly killed moi." said Gambit.

"What he loves her or something?" asked Johnny.

"Yeha but not in de way you t'ink. He loves her like a daughter."

Oh…boy though she is gorgeous, I wouldn't mind taking her out for the night." said Johnny in day dream land.

"Hey, don' do dat!" shouted Remy.

"Do what?" Johnny asked.

"Go into daydream land wit' mah chere!"

"One, huh? And two, chere?"

"Forget it!" said Gambit walking forwards, but Johnny stepped in front of him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You don't want me to think about her do you, because you love her!" joked Johnny. Gambit growled, he was angry.

"I do not love 'er, I like 'er, but dat obvious t' a lot o' people." Gambit said.

"Does she know?"

"Look, out o' everyone in de world, you'd b' de last person I wanna share mah problems wit'!"

"And why's that?" Johhny asked.

"Because you're obsessed wit' fame, yes I do read de paper, an' you're a ladies man…well so am I but dat don' count. You're just full o' yourself!" said Gambit.

"And you're not?"

"Dat aint de point, jus' leave Rogue alone, D'accord?"

" Um, I can see her now. She's so sexy when she has only a bikini on, but what if I took it off…" joked Johnny as he closed his eyes. Gambit growled even more. "Wow she's even more hotter than I thought…umm Rogue come here girl…that's right, I like that…" the next thing Johnny new was he had a fist in his face. Johnny fell to the ground.

Logan, Sam and Jean looked from the tomb they were studying, over to Johnny who was on the floor holding his nose, and Gambit who had his fist out.

"Don' talk about her like dat again or I swear…"

"Break it up people!" shouted Jean. "I don't know what this is about but stop it!"

"He was talkin' 'bout Rogue!" shouted Gambit.

"Hey I can do what I want you French twat!" Gambit groaned and picked Johnny up by the collar and came in close to his face.

"Gambit aint French he b' Cajun!" Suddenly Gambit was pushed back by a force unseen and held back. Jean had her hands out.

"Enough!" she shouted.

"Yeah, we're here to see the truth, not for romantic fights!" shouted Logan.

"AH was routing on you." said Sam helping Johnny up. Gambit rolled his eyes and got up. He wlaked over to the tomb.

"Well der b' not'in in 'ere."

"We know that Einstein, we're just looking for clues." said Logan.

"Find any?" asked Johnny.

"No." said Jean. "But I have a strange feeling…"

"What is it red?"

"Something bad is going to happen." said Jean as she looked to Logan. Logan looked back to the tomb.

"Wait a second." he said as he saw a little hole in the tomb. He ripped it and underneath was a key imprint. "So where's the key?"

"Wait…Rogue earlier said to me that the key to the unlocking of the spirit was never found, yet there a pictures of it in imprints in the Egyptian times…Let me see if I can remember what it looks like." Jean searched through her mind. "Yes, it has a symbol of a spider web on it."

"A spiderweb..." said Gambit to himself.

"But if that key is the one that open the Spirit's release then that means…" they all looked to Gambit. He waved his hands nervously.

"Cajun you are dead!" shouted Logan as he got his claws out.

"Wait, listen mon ami, my father was given dat key, he didn't find it. He was told dat we would get riches untold 'f we used de key." explained Gambit.

"Wait a minute then that explains it…the key was un findable, but who else could find it than the King of thieves Jean-Luc LeBeau. Who ever gave you're father that key, wanted Apocalypse to come back!" said Jean.

"But the question is, who gave Jean-Luc they key?" asked Sam.

"Come on we better find the others and tell them." said Johnny. They nodded and walked out of the tomb.

As Logan entered the room which he saw Rogue go into he saw Starlight talking over the paralyzed team.

"Oh yes, what was it you said, he who has destroyed En Sabah Nur, shall be the ultimate life force, to bring back the captured time traveller that shall destroy all." Rogue growled. "Well little missy, looks like you'll be helping us once again." Starlight was about to get her when she heard a slicing sound.

"Do that and you're dead." said Logan. Starlight turned around and laughed.

"And you, I better take you just in case these fools were right about it being the only man who witnessed it."

"You be taking any of them!" shouted Johnny. "I thought you were the good one Dian."

"Good…all good ever gave me was bad. Bad is just the way I can cope." said Starlight. "I'll be back X Men, mark my word!" Starlight then transported somewhere.

"Come on, lets go back to the mansion, the spirit will be gone by now." said Logan.

Xavier Mansion

"Hey Rogue." said Remy as he joined Rogue on the roof of the Xavier mansion.

"Huh? Oh hey Remy, how'd you know ah was up here?" she asked him.

"Well I jus' t'ought where would a girl like Rogue be…"

"Whatever…"

"When I was 'watching' over you before I took you t' new Orleans, I saw you come up 'ere." said Remy truthfully. Rogue smiled.

"Like mah own guardian devil?" Remy laughed and so did Rogue. They both looked to the stars. "Remy…do you believe in destiny?" Remy looked to Rogue who still had her attention on the stars.

"I don' wan' to." he said truthfully.

"But you can't escape it, can you? Even if you don't know what it is yet?"

"Rogue is der something you're not tellin' moi?" he asked getting suspicious.

"No, no…jus' a mere thought." Remy nodded and looked back to the stars.

"I wonder where the spirits gone?" asked Remy.

"Hopefully back t' hell where it belongs." said Rogue. "Ah know ah have the same power in a way, but id' never use it fo' evil." Remy smiled.

"Dat b' a good t'ing chere."

"Obviously." said Rogue laughing.

"I love de way you laugh." Remy wished he didn't say that in a way, because he new it might lead somewhere. But he also didn't care if it did.

"Thank you, it makes a change t' being angry all the time." said Rogue.

"But you don' have t' b' angry."

"You're right, ah don'. But like ah said, in order fo' people t' know t' back off, ah have t'."

"But you're not as angry t' moi." pointed out Remy.

"That's 'coz ah like you Remy." Rogue admitted. Remy's face lit up. Rogue laughed. "As a friend." Remy's face dimmed down. He slid closer to Rogue and looked her in the eyes, serious face.

"You know dat aint true, one bit." he said. Rogue could feel his breath on her red rose lips, his face inches away from her. She coughed as though she was uncomfortable, a signal for Remy to move, but he didn't.

"Ah um…ah…think you're…wrong." she said.

"Well I don't." he said. Now there lips were so close you would mistake them for pecking each other on the lips.

"Well ah…ah do." she said. Remy moved his hand and moved a piece of stray white hair which was in her face.

"Like I said, we much much more den friends." then Remy kissed her. Rogue wanted to pull away, she did, but she wante dit so bad. But no, she could feel his energy running into him. She pulled him away. He fell back, nearly falling off the roof.

"Wow dey were right when they said that people can have sparks together. Wow I've never felt so great in mah life." Rogue stood up angrily.

"You've never felt more great in you're life! Cajun ah jus' absorbed you an' you sound as though you have all the energy in the world!"

"I have." he said getting up. Then he fell backwards and tumbled off the roof. He had one hand holding on to the railing.

"Remy!" Rogue shouted. She grabbed his loose hand but then it started to glow pink. "What the…"

"Rogue, you're using mah powers!" shouted Gambit. "An' Remy no where near ready t' die!"

"How do ah turn it off?" asked Rogue.

"Well number one, don' let moi go or I won't b' able to decharge. Number two, de reason why you're charging moi up is 'coz you're angry at me…"

"Ya got that right."

"So jus' t'ink about what you like about me." Rogue kept thinking.

"Nope there aint nothin'!" said Rogue angrily. Remy growled. She rolled her eyes and de charged him andlifted him back up with her super strength. "Why did ah have t' think what ah liked aobut you anyway?"

"No reason I jus' t'ought it'd b' a good time t' t'ink 'bout me." smiled Remy. Rogue gave him the dead eye and punched him, no not slapped punched him in the belly. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Hope that'll teach ya, ya no good pervert swamp rat Cajun!" with that Rogue stormed off back into the house.

"Worth it chere, you'll always b; worth it." said Remy to himself, still in pain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Logan laid in his bed thinking about everything that had been going on. It wasn't unusual that the X Men was in a spot of trouble, but it weird that a 'Spirit' was draining life force from people. He was confused on how it all happened.

He knew that it was Starlight who set it all up. That she worked for SHIELD but at the same time was giving information to Mesmero about them and what they were doing about Apocalypse. She then gave the King of thieves, Jean-Luc LeBeau the key to the Spirit's realise, but she told him that it was just money. The reason why she gave him the key is because she couldn't find the spirit so who better to find it than a thief. Jean-Luc found it and realised the spirit. Then Starlight wanted to know if Apocalypse would return and if so, what could stop him.

It was all confusing.

"Logan?" said a voice. Jubilee entered the room. "Hey, how are you holding up?" she said as she sat on the bed next to Logan.

"Not good Jubilee, not good." Logan said.

"Well we've checked on the unconscious X Men, Jean is watching them. Apparently there heart rate is going down, it's like there brain dead." explained Jubilee.

"I know kid I know." Logan didn't want to be hearing this right now.

"I'm scared Logan, in case they don't wake up."

"They will Jubes, I promise you."

"I know you're only saying that because you think I'm just a worried kid, well sorry to say this Logan but you're wrong, I'm not just a kid!" shouted Jubilee.

"You're 15! Besides I'm just saying what we're all hoping Jubilee." said Logan looking up at the standing Jubilee.

"But we all know that the only way they will come back is if we get the spirit." said Jubilee as she calmed herself down.

"We will fight this thing Jubes, I promise you." Logan put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, we better go downstairs with the others."

Logan and Jubilee smiled at one anoter and stood up. Jubilee put her hand on the door knob and turned it slightly and saw something. She closed the door.

"What?" asked Logan.

"The Spirit, I think it's back." whispered Jubilee.

"What! No it can't be, why?" asked Logan.

"How am I meant to know, like you said I'm only 15 and what are you like 100?" Logan smiled sarcastically. He opened the door slightly and sniffed and shut the door again.

"That aint no spirit…"

"Then what it is?" asked Jubilee.

"Well lets go find out." Logan opened the door and walked out. "Where did you see it go?"

"Down the stairs." replied Jubilee.

Rogue was in the living room on her own. Ever since the whole punching Remy thing, she had been ignoring everyone since she couldn't be bothered to have a convosation.

Bobby then came strutting into the room as on cue.

"Hey Rogue." he said as he jumped over the back of the sofa onto the sofa. Rogue growled to herself.

"Hiya Bobby, ah was jus' wondering 'f ah could have some alone time." said Rogue sweetly.

"Oh okay, shoot." he said.

"No Bobby ah mean on mah own." Bobby looked confused and then nodded.

"Sure thing, I just came from the dining room, what is being cleaned up as we speck, so you should go into the Professor's office." said Bobby. Rogue sighed.

"Speaking o' the Professor, has Jean able t' get inside Cerebro yet?" asked Rogue.

""Nope, but I don't think he's in there." said Bobby.

"Why not?"

"Because if he was then why doesn't he just come out with Beast?"

"Yeah but jus' remember that they might o' been drained." pointed out Rogue.

"But the Spirit can't get through Cerebro's doors can it?" pointed out also Bobby.

"What are you implying?"

"That the Prof and Beast either A) ran off, or B) kidnapped or something."

"Okay Bobby, A) they wouldn't run away and B) kidnapped? The professor? Hah!"

"Yeah yeah yeah laugh all you want I'm probably righ…" Bobby just froze where he was. Rogue was smiling then it turned to a frown.

"Bobby…" Roge used her gloved hand to poke him. His eyes moved and looked at her.

"I can't move…" he said. Rogue's eyes widened as she remembered…

"Starlight." she said to herself. Starlight rose from the sofa.

"Remember me?" she said.

"How could ah forget?" said Rogue as she got off from the couch and into fighting mode. "What d'ya wan'!"

"I thought that might be obvious…you and Wolverine." said Starlight.

"Well ah doubt you'll get any o' us sugah, so why don' you save yourself some time an' leave!" shouted Rogue.

"I think not." Starlight raised her hand and Rogue fell to the ground, paralyzed. Starlight smiled and transported her to her car outside. Then she transported back in and looked for Logan.

"Looking for me?" Starlgiht turned around and looked at the paralyzed Bobby and then around the living room. She smield.

"So you like to play hide and seek Logan?" asked Starlight.

"It's one of my favourite games." said Logan.

"And mine!" shouted Juibilee as she dove out from the curtains and pounced on the brunette. Logan then came out with his claws, but Starlight managed to transport from Jubilee to behind Logan and paralyzed him. She then quickly transported out, but Jubilee quickly touched her so she went with them. Starlgiht punched Jubilee and paralyzed her and went off in her car.

"I'm so sorry Logan…"

**End of this chapter yey! Sorry it just took me forever but i'm on holiday whoo, i won't be updating fr a bit but if you review i just might! Anyhow REVIEW!**


	7. Essence Part Four Celestial

I am redoing this story so it's better. Sorry, but trust me, this will soon be full of Romy.

Summary- What is life without love? Is danger really the solution? If love is the answer, can you repeat the question? If love is meant to be Spring, then why am I cold? Can you love with no touch? Can Remy find out? Pure Romy.

NOTE- THIS IS MY OWN VERSION OF ROGUE AND REMY, I DO NOT OWN ROGUE, REMY OR ANY CHARACTERS WHICH I USE WHICH WERE CREATED BY MARVEL.

Also I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed.

Also to **PhantomsRogue**, I've actually forgot lol. It's something like you are my home and where I belong and without you I cannot live as you are my air, my water and everything I need to live. I love you forever my one and only love.

**Demon eyes VS emeralds **

**Chapter Six Essence Part Four Celestial intervention **

"Hey boys, look, we got a live one…and a dead one." said a man as he walked over to Rogue and Remy. Remy was still asleep and Rogue was beyond consciousness. The man was wearing a black uniform with an A on it. Two men walked beside him and looked down at the two.

"What should we do with them?" one of the men asked.

"Take 'em to the base with the others we found."

"But there X Men, these two are…"

"X Men?" finished off the other guy. "They have X Men uniforms."

"Well then, looks like we found the rest of them." said the guy that found them. One of the men went to the floor and checked Rogue's pulse with his gloved hand.

"She's dying."

"Well then lets see what the problem is and then we can play with her for a bit." said one of the men smiling.

"No Ben, she needs medical attention." said the guy who checked her pulse.

"Don't tell me you like mutties Donny?" Donny sighed and got up. "Take them to the van!"……………………

Jubilee had told the rest of the X Men about Rogue and Logan after she recovered from being paralyzed. The X Men searched for them on the computers and finally found the place. It was near the dock on the north shore.

Of course the X Men and Remy drove off to their rescue, but it didn't happen so easily. Remy finally found where they were holding Logan and Rogue.

"Swamp rat?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue!" shouted Remy as he kicked down the door and went to Rogue's side. She was chained up with a collar round her neck, the same with Logan.

"These collars are t' prevent us from using our powers, god knows where Starlight got 'em." said Rogue.

"Hold on, I need t' charge dis." Remy charged the collar and it exploded. He did the same to Logan's. Rogue busted out of her chains and fell into Remy's arms.

"Thank you Remy." said Rogue smiling.

"Any time." he said smiling back.

"If you two loved birds don't mind, I rather get out of here." said Logan. Rogue rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "Where's Starlight?"

"Well in four words, ass kicked by X-Men." said Remy. Rogue smiled and turned to Logan.

"Lets get out o' 'ere."

**Xavier Mansion **

"I know most of you have school, but I want you here dead on 4 'o clock." said Logan.

"Why 4, we finish school at 3?" asked Jubilee.

"Because ah talked t' 'im 'bout homework." Rogue said prompting for Jubilee not to blow some spare time.

"Ohhh." said Jubilee getiing the point.

"Anyway have a good day." said Logan to Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby and Sam.

**Bayville High**

"And that goes for all of you…this mutant thing or whatever it is will drain you, so once school has finished, you go straight home."

Rogue sighed as she listened to her teacher talk and talk and talk. It got quite boring in the end. Rogue's only chance of survival in her English class was her book 'Ghosts Of The Past'. Sure she wasn't that much of a Goth, but she did like a lot of the gothic things. Reading dark gothic books where her kind of thing, not the kind of books with you're prince charming or you're happy ending. Even if she did it would probably make her mad, especially when they kiss at the end, it's always true loves first kiss, and it made her puke…but deep inside, she anted that more than anything. Rogue always used to love this class because none of her X men buddies at the mansion were there to bother her, but for once she actually missed them and missed the noises they made.

All she had now were Jubilee, Bobby, Sam, Jean and Logan…maybe Remy too.

Jubilee was exactly like the pom pom girls Rogue hated, but she also was totally different. Exact because she went on about boys as if they were a gift from God and she always talked their language, yet different because she was unique in her personality, she would fight for what she believed in and wasn;t scared to be who she was. Jubilee never cared about being a mutant, she loved it, having powers and pretending to be a superhero…but deep inside she wished she was normal. Rogue actually thought Jubilee had a thing for Logan, she wasn't sure now. She new Jubilee and Logan had something, it wasn't like Rogue and Logan's relationship, it was more of a liking.

Bobby, he was crazy, but one of Rogue's true friends. He was 16 and quite good looking for his age. She had once had a thing for him and the same with him. They both told each other this and they kissed a few times using Bobby's powers to protect himself. But in the end they decided that enough was enough and that they belonged as friends. Bobby had always been the 'dude' type, he didn't take things seriously enough, and people never took him seriously enough. But underneath all that 'dude', he was just a boy who was trying to get through life in a breeze.

Sam was like Rogue in some ways. They were both Southern, both had great power, but Sam was more angry, more alone in some respects. He had always had something with Rogue which was indescribable. Rogue thought Sam was cute and they had always been attracted to each other, but they never did anything about it. Sam was a decent guy, but he too much anger in him.

Jean Grey was sweet and Rogue liked her a lot, she knew though that that kindness would be too good to be true. Jean underneath was a tuff girl and wouldn't break down easily, except if it came to Scott. Eversince the Spirit got Scott, all she had ever done is cry or ignore everyone. That's when Rogue would think she was weak, or maybe Rogue was just saying that because she was jealous, or she didn't understand as she had never fell in love.

"Rogue?" said the teacher. Rogue snapped out of her dream like state.

"Huh? Oh sorry ah was daydreaming."

"Well stop it! I am trying to teach a lesson!"

"Ah know ah'm sorry." the teacher walked off talking again.

"Don't mind her she can be like that." said the boy named Gary behind her.

"Ah know, she's an ass." said Rogue.

"So I'm having a party tonight, want to come?" Rogue was about to say no, but then she thought, she needed some fun, besides what harm could it do?"

"Sure, okay."

"It's at my house, 8 pm."

Rogue wondered if she should ask Gary if her friends could come, but heck, they had there own plans probably…but what about Logan? There was no point in telling Gary she couldn't go, because she would find a way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue walked down the path to a tree outside the school. She hated to have lunch with everyone else, screaming and annoying all over the place. She missed her family, but not that much.

Rogue began to eat her sandwich. She didn't know why, well that was a lie, she did know why she was feeling depressed, but another part of her felt depressed, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Bonjour mon Cherie, nice day don' ya think?" said a Cajun voice. Rogue sighed, all she wanted was some peace and quiet.

"Remy, how is it when ever ah wan' t' b' at peace, you're always there! It's like you're on the Rogue express or somin', which t' me, don' sound like a good place t' b'." said Rogue as she didn't even turn to the swamp rat known as Remy LeBeau, who was leaning on the side of the tree.

"I don' know, I guess I like de train." he admitted.

"Well it don' like you." said Rogue as she talked with her mouth open.

"Didn' dey teach you any manners at dat school?" he asked her as he sat beside her. She growled. "Besides, you know we're meant t' b'." Remy put his arm around her. She shrugged it off almost immediately. "How is it dat fo' one second you're all flirty wit' moi, den de next you're all I hate de world and want t' blow up de 'swamp rat'?" asked Remy. Rogue looked at him in the eyes.

"'Coz ah hate you." she said as she carried on eating her sandwich.

"Aw, you don' mean dat, you love Remy, you told 'im last night."

"Yeah an' ah also tol' Remy that what ah said las' night, was bull." Rogue said. "Now 'f you don' mind, ah'd like t' eat mah sandwich in peace!"

"Okay." Remy said as he laid his body across the floor. Rogue looked at him.

"Gambit, let me say that again, ah'd _like_ t' _eat_ mah sandwich in_ peace." _

"Yeah an' Gambit doin' dat fo' you." Rogue sighed.

"Gambit, 'f ah could describe peace in one sentence, it wouldn't have you in it!" shouted Rogue.

"You wound Remy chere." said Gambit as he put his hand over his heart. He then grinned at her. Rogue sighed again, this is all she needed. "What would you put Remy in dough?"

"Well ah'd defiantly put you in a sentence containing 'how much Rogue hates Remy LeBeau'!" Rogue stood up and looked at Remy who continued to grin. Remy looked at her beautiful body. She was wearing a black long sleeved top with the buttons undone down to her cleverage. She wore black pants and black heels.

"So mah Roguey bein' all dark an' mysterious t'day non?" Rogue looked confused.

"Huh?" she then saw Gambit look her upp and down. She knew she was wearing all black tod….wait he was just checking her out.

"Excuse me Cajun, where you jus'…checking me out?" said Rogue. Remy grinned even more and got up.

"'F I were would you mind?" he asked as he pulled his body closer to Rogue's. Rogue smiled and pushed him back.

"Yeah ah do, _true_ gentlemen don' check people out, they see the inner beauty first!" said Rogue. Remy smiled.

"Yep 'f I could define you're personality t'day it'd defiantly b' pensive, gothic an' inexplicable."

"Wow the swamp rat actually bought a dictionary, ah'm impressed." said Rogue s she crossed her arms and smiled.

"Moi too, but it's not like I'm thick, I know my words." he said.

"So do ah, an' since you're defining mah personality, ah think it's convivial 'f ah do the same t' you." Remy smiled as Rogue circled him. "You're an annoying brat who thinks he's everythang, you're flirty, unbearable, carefree, conceited, big headed, disobeying an' so hard t' justify. Oh an' you're jus' so enigmatic." Remy smiled.

"Well least I can say mah girlfriends smarter than moi."

"_Girlfriend..._in you're dreams you misrepresent!"

"In mah dreams you'll always b'." Rogue looked to him in disgust as he went into dream land.

"Lead astray!" Rogue walked off leaving a smiling Remy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue got Bobby to say Rogue wasn't feeling so well and had to go to bed. When that job was odne, Rogue snook out of the house and too Gary's party, which she was looking forward to.

There was a roaring party going on outside and in Gary's mansion sized house. The whole house was filled with young men and women talking and laughing, and loud music was playing as a guy sloppily poured a row of tequila shots on the table. On the upper level of the house, people were dancing while on the lower level, three guys were sitting side by side at a table having a tequila shooting contest. A large group of people stood around them cheering them on.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" shouted most of the people around them.

The three guys took a shot. There were several more shots of tequila sitting on the table in front of them, and they had obviously already been drinking for a long time. The guy seated in the middle finally passed out and tipped backwards in his chair.

Seated across the table from the guys was Rogue in a pink top and skirt, taking her own shot of tequila. She too had obviously been drinking for a while, but she was still going strong. She put down her empty shot glass and smiled at the guys triumphantly. Two other young men came and helped the fallen guy to his feet and walked him away.

"You guys okay? Ya want a cracker to help keep it down?" asked Rogue mockingly.

One of the young men looked at Rogue somewhat nervously. The other one, Duncan who was sweating and drunk, remained competitive.

"Come on. Let's go, let's go. Drink! Now."

All three of them picked up their next shot and swallowed it down. Rogue put down her shot glass and looked steadily at the nervous young man who looked like he was starting to feel queasy. His breathing picked up speed, and he brought his hand to his mouth as if he is about to throw up. Then he stood up and ran from the table to the bathroom. Everyone watching excitedly. Now only Rogue and Duncan remained.

"Now do you believe me? Ah aint no southern gal who is a push over sugah, down South, we make the alcohol!" said Rogue leaning forward on the table smiling.

"Stop talking, start drinking skunk!" shouted Duncan, drunk.

More shots were placed on the table in front of them. They both lifted up their glasses.

Another young man, Warren Worthington walked up to Duncan and touched him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing, man?" Warren asked.

"Drinking." said Duncan keeping his eye on Rogue.

"Dude, we got business tomorrow, my father has that big business opportunity coming up, he did it for us!"

"Ask me if I give a rat's ass." said Duncan as he looked into Warren's eyes.

"Stop stalling and let's go. Drink up or pay up." said Rogue.

Warren took Duncan's shot glass out of his hand and put it down on the table.

"All right. Let's get everybody out of here, all right? I got to wake up brutally early tomorrow." said Gary as he walked over to the tension.

Ignoring him, Duncan picked up his shot glass and signalled for Rogue to drink.

"Dude, you've had enough." said Warren seriously.

"I'm not even tipsy, asswipe." said Duncan.

Duncan's hand became shaky and he started to sway in his seat, nearly passing out. Finally, he dropped the glass, spilling the tequila all over the table, and fell off his chair. Everyone in the room cheered as Rogue rolled her eyes and took her last shot. Warren helped Duncan to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Leave me alone, rich prick." said Duncan weakly as he pushed Warren.

Rogue smiled and stood up. She walked out of the house and started to walk to home.

Rogue walked away from Gary's house.

"Deep breaths, fresh air. The world is not spinning. Ah am not drunk."

Ducan staggered up behind her.

"Hey, wait up" he shouted.

Rogue turned around.

"Shouldn't ya b' in flyin' donkey land right about now?"

"I got another game for you. Only this time, we both win." Duncan took a step closer to Rogue, nearly falling over in the process. "Come on, baby, give me some."

"Ah've got a game for you, inebriated boy. It's called hide and go seek. You go hide, and I'll count to a billion. Ready, set, go."

Rogue turned around and rolled her eyes as she walked away..

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that!"

"Trust me sugah, 'f you knew the truth 'bout me, then you wouldn't even bother lookin' at me twice."

He came up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her around roughly.

"Come on! What could keep me off you, sexy…"

Rogue kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. He groaned as he held his stomach.

"Now, don' ya think hide and seek would've been a little more fun?"

"Hey, that hurt!"

"Really, 'coz ah thought bein' kicked bah a mutant with super strength wouldn't hurt a bit. Nighty-night, party boy." said Rogue as she walked away from the drunken Duncan.

**Morning **

Rogue's room the sun shone brightly into the room as she sleept upside down on her bed with her feet resting on her pillows. There was a loud insistent knocking at the door. Rogue turned over.

"Go away!" shouted Rogue.

The knocking continued, even louder. Rogue stood up and walked to the door.

"Urr, this is no cure fo' a hangover!Whoever is pounding on my room door at 7 in the morning should be committed to…"

"Rogue…" said Jean sadly. Rogue stepped forward and looked at her questionably.

"Jean what is it?" asked Rogue.

"It's…it's Ororo…we tried everthing we could but it wasn't enough…she passed away this morning." Rogue's face went pale. She hugged Jean, who was crying her eyes out, while Rogue was in shock. "That's not the only thing."

"What could b' more worse?"

"Well…it's Sam, he's been drained. We don't know how, but all we know is that this thing is in the house. We've moved everyone, even the drained, to the danger room. So I've came to wake you up." explained the crying Jean. Rogue nodded.

"Let me jus' get some stuff." Jean nodded and Rogue shut her door, still shocked. She sat on her bed and cuddled one of her teddies.

Ororo…she couldn't have though…it was her, the golden woman the one who always brought hope to the X Men…was it possible?

"Bonjour chere, an' 'ow are we dis morning?" asked Remy as he landed on her balcony and opened the door. Rogue didn't even glance up to him. Remy had a rose in his hand. He looked at her face which looked shocked. "Rogue…?"

Rogue looked up to him slowly.

"It's back Remy, it's back an' it's got Sam." Remy practically dove to Rogue's side and put an arm around her. "An' that's not all, Ororo…Ororo's dead." Remy gasped.

"Rogue I am so sorry, I didn't know dat dis t'ing could kill…"

"Don' say sorry…it wasn't you."

"But I was de one who let it out i…"" Remy said.

"Don' make matters worse Remy…jus' don'."

"Rogue I…"

"Ah have t' go, there expecting me in the danger room. You're welcome 'f ya want." Rogue aid standing up.

"No t'anks chere, locking mah self away will kill me, why don' you come wit' moi?" asked Remy.

"Ah rather stay with mah family." said Rogue depressed. Remy sighed.

"I am so sorry fo' you're loss."

"No need t' b'…"

Rogue walked out of her room, not bothered if Remy was still in it. She couldn't believe that Ororo, was dead. Dead. How could it be?

Rogue walked to the danger room slowly and opened the doors. There were wires all over the place. Jean was connecting them to the patients, in other words, the fallen X Men and New X Men.

Rogue walked towards a new face, Sam. His lips were slightly open and his eyes were shut tightly.

"Oh Sam." said Rogue softly as she trailed his face with her gloved hands. She felt as though she had failed him in many ways, and she didn't like that thought.

"It wasn't ya fault stripes, if fate would have it." said Logan who was behind her, watching her with a cigarette hanging out of one side of his mouth. Rogue didn't turn around, she remained looking at Sam sadly.

"Why would fate have it this way? An' besides, ah thought you were like me Logan, ah thought t' you ya make your own destiny." said Rogue looking at him.

"That's a fine line between fate and destiny kid, a fine one." said Logan as he walked to Rogue.

"An' ah thought they had the same meaning."

"No way, fate is just what happens, it's not what is meant to happen, it's just what ends up happening. Destiny is something that is 'spose to happen." explained Logan.

"Well then, in you're dictionary, this aint Sam's destiny or fate, an' ah'm goin' t' make sure that his fate aint the same as Ororo's or all those other people out there." said Rogue.

"And how do you plan that?" asked Logan.

"Ah'm goin' t' SHEILD." Rogue said as she looked to Logan.

"What? Why?" Logan asked.

"'Coz Hutch had a plan 'bout getting' this devise what may able t' trap this thang." said Rogue.

"No way Rogue, you know this thing is back here don't you?"

"Yes ah do, an' ah'll get past it. Jus' let me have you're healing powers."

"No way." argued Logan.

"You have no choice, 'coz when ah absorb you, by the timer you wake up, I'l lb' gone." Rogue said as she touched the side of his face. She then waked to the danger room doors. Some of the survivors saw that she was going.

"Rogue what are you doing?" asked Bobby.

"Ah need t' go somewhere, don' worry, ah'll b' back soon enough." Rogue went through the danger room doors and into the mansion. She got out in ease, the Spirit wasn't there anymore probably, but she new it'd come back. And when it did, it'll have a chance to come face to face with the Rogue…

**So what did you think, good bad, good bad? Now then I really really can't update for a bit because I'm going on holiday so please bare with me, but please review so I know that when I update, you liked it. **


	8. Essence Part Five: Residual

Summary- What is life without love? Is danger really the solution? If love is the answer, can you repeat the question? If love is meant to be Spring, then why am I cold? Can you love with no touch? Can Remy find out? Pure Romy.

Also I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed.

**Demon eyes VS emeralds **

**Chapter Eight Essence Part Five Residual**

"We're here." said one of the men named Ben.

"I've put anaesthetic in the man since he wasn't injured and could wake up at any time." said Donny. Remy was laid on the van floor next to Rogue who had bandages on her to help stop the bleeding which Donny had put on.

"I'm sure that the masters will be pleased." said Ben.

"I'm not sure if this is the right thing though." said Donny. "The X Men are good people Ben, they've never done anything wrong."

"Yes they have, there mutants Don, don't forget that. Plus the masters hate them, and they are the main key to the return of...well you know who." Donny sighed. He looked to the nearly dying girl and sleeping man. Donny new this was wrong and didn't want to hurt people, but he also knew that he would die if he didn't. Donny was a coward, but he had hope.

He looked to the girl with the white stripes in her hair. Her hair was curly, but long. She had beautiful red rose lips and her face was one of an angel. Donny couldn't help but smile. Her face for some reason gave him hope, maybe because she was an X Men but he felt as though she would be a big role to play.

He continued to look at her but his eyes trailed to her wound which was on her waist and near her heart. Blood flowing like mad, it would be a miracle if she survived from all the blood she lost, it was even a miracle that she had survived this long.

The girl started to move her head a bit so Donny moved forward and looked at her. Her eyes fluttered a bit but then closed. Donny only saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, even if it was for a mere moment.

Rogue had looked to see a man in front of her, she didn't know who he was, but he was just a blur as she went back into unconsciousness. Her dreams were keeping her alive now, and she was dreaming about the time of Apocalypse…

Rogue flew as fast as she could to the SHIELD base near Bayville, she needed to get there as quick as possible to save the others from their 'fate'.

As she landed outside SHIELD units, six men dashed in front of her with guns. Rogue gasped as this was unexpected.

"Hold you're hands up and tell us you're reason for being here." said one of the men.

"Ah'm here t' see Hutch." said Rogue, but she didn't put her hands in the air.

"Reason being?"

"Okay ya really wanna know, it's 'coz this spirit thang has wiped out half o' mah family an' Hutch might have found a way t' capture it." explained Rogue.

"And why would a young girl like yourself come all the way down here for that? Couldn't someone older come?" asked one of the men.

"Yeah but ah'm the strongest one they got." said Rogue.

"And what you're like 10 years old." joked one of the men. Rogue grunted but didn't take it seriously; she wasn't in the mood since Ororo's death.

"No actually ah'm 17 years ol'."

"Boys back off the little lady." said a voice as the man came through the six men. "Never point a gun at a lady, especially not one like Rogue here." Nick Fury looked at Rogue with a serious face and the same with Rogue. "Welcome once again Rogue."

"Where's Hutch?" asked Rogue.

"Well aren't you straight to the point." Rogue just narrowed her eyes.

"Ah have no time fo' chit chatter, mah family are in danger an' ah know SHEILD won' help me since ya'll are jus' ass holes, so ah need a devise that Hutch said he'd make." explained Rogue.

"That devise little lady is for SHEILD only." said Nick stepping forward.

"Ah don' care Fury, one o' mah closest friends have died an' ah won' let the rest. Ah need that devise, so you either give it t' me or ah'll take it." the six men laughed in disbelief, but Fury new she could.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Rogue." said Fury.

"Don' play games with me Fury, ah know an' you know ah can get passed you're security in a second."

"That's not the point, we don't have it."

"What do you mean!" Rogue shouted stepping forward.

"Starlight took it." said Fury simply.

"She…took it…took it!"

"But don't worry, Hutch is outing equipment together as we speak to make the same devise which Starlight made and destroyed." explained Fury.

"How long will it be?" Rogue asked.

"As long as it takes."

"That aint good enough Fury."

"Well then you'll just have to stay here for the time being."

"Stay here with you goons, no way." said Rogue. "Ah need t' save the ones ah love before this thing comes back and takes them away from me."

"I know this must hurt Rogue, but we can't let you off the grounds now, it's official rules." said Fury.

"An' what are ya goin' t' do, lock me in a cell!" shouted Rogue tears rolling down her eyes.

"No, you know we don't do that sort of thing."

"But ah do know that you have the sentinels, an' ah do know you torture mutants which you find t' find the ultimate mutant abilities an' put them t' test. You use us as genie pigs, like you're lil toys!" shouted Rogue.

"But we don't do that Rogue, we experiment on mutants that wish to be experimented on." explained Fury.

"Then tell me Nick Fury, who in the right mind would wan' t' b' experimented on!"

"You're good friend, Wolverine." pointed out Fury. "Captain America, Sam Jones, Fil…"

"Okay ah get the point maybe ah'm wrong. But they had their reasons an' ah have mine." said Rogue.

"Well then, I'm sorry but we can't do anything for you." said Fury.

"You won' even come t' the mansion an' help us?" asked Rogue, angrily.

"It's not our place to save the world Miss Rogue, unlike you X Men try to do."

"Least we have a dream." said Rogue. "You've jus' got a sick problem." Fury started to walk away. He turned his head over his shoulders.

"We're not the sick ones Rogue, you are." with that he and the six men walked away. Rogue was always confused on what SHIELD really stood for.

"Ah can' give up." said Rogue to herself. She flew up ontop of SHIELD'S roof and crushed the cameras. She then opened the entrance to SHIELD and flew down making sure know one could see her. She knew Hutch was most likely a scientist so she looked for a lab. The lords must love her as she found a door with Technical Lab on it. If it had Hutch in it, she'd not know.

Rogue quietly opened the door and found inside Hutch with goggles on. He hadn't noticed Rogue come in. He attached a small button to the device he was working on and then smiled to himself.

"Yes finally I've done it!" shouted Hutch to himself.

"What?" asked Rogue. Hutch jumped out of his skin and turned to Rogue. He took his goggles off.

"Oh Rogue I didn't see you there. Did Fury let you in?" asked Hutch.

"Urr…yeah." Rogue lied. Sje moved closer to Hutch. "So, is that what ah think it is?" Rogue pointed to the device.

"Well yes, bt I'm sorry to inform you but SHEILD said I can't hand them to anyone." said Hutch. Rogue sighed, she liked Hutch and didn't want this to get ugly.

"Hutch ah'm sorry but ah need this more than anyone." said Rogue.

"Hey Hutch what's going…Rogue?" Johnny had come through the doors.

"Human Torch?" Rogue said as she turned around. She thought Johnny wa san okay guy, but she would never think as him as a boyfriend.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"Ah'm gonna b' honest with ya, ah need that device o' his t' save mah family." said Rogue pointing to Hutch. "Thang is he has orders not t' give it t' me."

Johnny looked to Hutch.

"Just give the girl what she wants." said Johnny. Hutch blinked in disbelief.

"Pardon me?"

"Well she needs that thingy to save her family, so it's more important than a stupid little order that people brake all the time." said Johnny. Rogue looked to Johnny to Hutch. She smield sweetly as Hutch looked to her. Hutch sighed nad handed it to her.

"Fine but I want it back."

"Why ah mean once this thang captures the Spirit there's no need fo' it." said Rogue.

"Just don't brake it." said Hutch.

"Ah won', thank you so much Hutch." said Rogue as she hugged him. Hutch looked uncomfortable. Rogue headed for the door when she felt a hand on her covered shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Johnny.

"Well first ah'm goin' t' Europe to backpack an' then ah'm gonna do the hulla hoop dance in Mexico, where do you think!" said Rogue sarcastically.

"A girl with whit, I like that."

"Yeah an' how much would you like a broken arm?"

"Funny, but back to business, I'm going with you." said Johnny. Rogue's eyes widened.

"No way fire ball, ah can handle this on mah own." said Rogue.

"I know, but I want to see this thing die too. My sister Sue, you might know her as the invisible woman, well she's in a coma right now. She's all I have and I love her so much." said Johnny. Rogue sighed.

"Fien but screw this up an' you're getting the blame!" Johnny smiled. Rogue turned back to Hutch. "Thanks Hutch." she and Johnny then excited and back to the mansion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jubilee was crouched down on the danger room floor. She was sorting out the temporary beds for their uncomfortable nights to come in the danger room. Bobby jumped on one of the mattresses Jubilee was sorting out.

"Bobby!" she shouted. "I've just done this one!"

"And?" he questioned.

"And now you've ruined it and it was all neat." said Jubilee sadly.

"Beds are meant to ruined it's not going to stay neat all day." pointed out Bobby.

"Yeah I guess you're right." said Jubilee. Bobby looked surprised.

"What no whitty comment about how lame I am?" asked Bobby.

"Nope, but you are lame."

"Jubes…? It's Ororo isn't it?"

"You know it is, she died Bobby, she died." said Jubilee.

"I know Jubes…I know." he hugged her.

Logan looked over ot the two and returned back to Jean.

"It's like a match made in heaven huh?" he asked.

"Yeah and they don't even realise it, but past all the sarcasm and meanfulness, there just meant to be." said Jean. Logan nodded.

"Thinking about Scott?"

"Yes." she said trufuly. "He could be next Wolverine." Logan put an arm around her.

"One eye is a tuff man red, he'll make it through."

"Just like Ororo?" said Jean with tears rolling down her eyes. Her eyes were all ready swollen red.

"No way Jean, Ororo was a good fighter, but maybe she just didn't have enough will as Scott has." reassured Logan.

"Hey you used mine and Scott's real name." said Jean happily as she looked up to him.

"Wow I must be growing soft." Jean laughed and walked over to Scott's bed.

"I love you so much Scott."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue entered the house; she made as much noise as possible. Johnny entered behind her. Rogue wasn't sure if it was even here, but she had a good feeling.

She and Johnny walked slowly forward, watching every object and every corner.

"It could b' anywhere." said Rogue.

"Well, well, well aint dis de lil party fo' three." Rogue cursed to herself. She turned to the side of her and Johnny and saw Remy LeBeau.

"Damn you LeBeau!" Rogue whispered shouted. Johnny sighed.

"Not you again, you looking for another fight I can kick you're ass in?" Remy scowled.

"Mon ami, you forgot dat Rey b' de one dat win dat." Rogue sighed.

"Ya'll shut up an' some on."

"Rogue you should b' in de danger room." said Remy following her silently.

"An' you should b' half way t' Japan 'f you know what's good fo' ya." she said.

"Remy had t' see 'f mah chere was alright." Remy said.

"Well go find her then." said Rogue. Remy grinned.

"What are you two doin' anyway?" asked Remy.

"We're gonna get this thang an' trap it." replied Rogue.

"And then we're going to go back to SHEILD and give it them the device back." said Johnny.

"Actually we're not Johnny." said Rogue. Johnny stopped in his tracks so Rogue and Remy did and turned to him.

"What!" he shouted.

"Look, ah know you're a good guy but SHEILD aint on the good list sugah, 'f we hand this back t' SHEILD with the Spirit in it, then god knows what things they'll do with it." explained Rogue.

"I'm all for breaking rules, but that has gone too far. I'm going to have to take that off you Rogue." said Johnny as he flamed up. Remy stood infront of Rogue.

"You touch Rogue an' you're gonna go boom boom." Remy charged his card.(1)

"Ya'll please we're here t' help the others not t' fight one another!" shouted Rogue. Suddenly loud breathing was heard. Rogue and Remy looked at Johnn's wide eyes ao they turned around and saw…it. The spirit just looked at them.

"Chere, move slowly t' moi." said Remy. Rogue looked stunned and then growled.

"No way this thang is goin' down." Rogue touched the green button and a ray hit the Spirit. The Spirit was being pulled into the device but the ray wasn't strong enough Rogue moved closer to try to get it in. "Come on damn it!"

The ray got weaker and weaker and weaker and then finally disappeared. Rogue gasped and looked up to the Spirit. She dropped the device and watched as it intact with her body.

Remy screamed 'no' as it attached to her body. As he ran forward, he fell on his butt as there was a force field making sure he didn't get anywhere near Rogue. He even tried to blow it up but nothing worked. Johnny used his powers to get rid of the fields but nothing happened.

Rogue's eyes widened as she felt the spirit go inside of her. She felt it go through her body, all of her cells, her brain, her mind, her heart, every bit of her body getting weaker and weaker and running out of life.

The spirit started to come out of her body and slowly as it did, Rogue fell to the ground. The force field disappeared. Remy immediately ran to Rogue's side, horrified by the sight of her unconscious self. He held her and rocked her back and forward, not caring if the Spirit got him or not. Seeing Rogue suffer was enough for him.

Johnny used his flames to back the Spirit away. He grabbed Remy's trench coat and pulled him away from the unconscious Rogue. Remy kept punching him wanting to go back to Rogue.

"Sorry buddy, but she's not going to wake up to see you cry." said Johnny as he tried to drag him along the ground.

The fire Johnny used to back away the Spirit came through it and Remy watched as it went over Rogue and trying to get towards them. Remy stood up and dodged the spirit. He then ran to the device near the unconscious Rogue and pressed it again.

The Spirit was about to get Johnny who was under it's hypnotic trance when it stayed froze as the ray hit it. Remy charged the device up to give it more power. The spirit started to move back into the device. It then started to use it's trance on Remy. Remy closed his eyes. He then realised the sound of the ray had gon. he opened his eyes to notice it had stopped working again. He charged it up but nothing happened. If the spirit had a face or a sense of humour, it'd defiantly be laughing at him right now.

"Um Johnny ol' boy, a bit o' help 'ere." said Remy as the Spirit came closer to him.

"How about run dumb ass." Johnny ran through the halls leaving Remy, the Spirit and the unconscious Rogue.

"Guess it's you an' moi den Spirit t'ing." The Spirit was about to drain Remy when it stopped. It was like it could hear something…no sense it. It went into the direction Johnny went, and Johnny didn't know where he was going. But Remy knew that that was the direction to the Danger room…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bobby, close the doors!" shouted Jubilee and Jean.

"But it's so hot in here, even with the air conditioning and the simulation of a cool day." moaned Bobby.

"Jeez Bobby why don't you think of us for a change and either one get out of the danger room so we can live and you can die, or come in here where you won't get you're life force sucked out of you to bring back Apocalypse." said Jubilee. Bobby gazed into space then looked at Jean and Jubilee.

"I'll go for the second thing." Just as bobby was about to come in, a scream was heard.

"Well that wasn't Rogue, unless she became a man." said Logan.

Fire entered the danger room which scared the X Men half to death. Then Johnny came through…but the Spirit too. It got Johnny and absorbed him. Johnny fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" shouted Jubilee as the Spirit entered the danger room. "Damn you Bobby for opening the doors!" Jubilee used her 'fireworks' on the Spirit but it went right through it. She did it again and again as it got closer to her. Then it was too close to her to get away. Jubilee gulped, but as it was about to absorb her, Jubilee started to turn into an ice sculpture. The X Men gasped.

But it didin't make any difference, the Spirit went into the ice sculpture and Bobby knew Jubilee was gone.

They backed away and Logan got out his claws as he growled.

"You've done that for the last time." he jumped into the Spirit, but got absorbed in the process. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Bobby and Jean came backing away slowly as the Spirit was. Jean used her telekinesis on it but nothing happened. Then Bobby tried to ice it up but it went right through it. Jean then put a force field around the two of them.

The Spirit went through the force field and absorbed Bobby. Jean screamed and ran as fast as she could out of the danger room as the Spirit absorbed Bobby. She ran upstairs and into her and Scott's room. She crouched down in a little corner and put her knees up against her stomach. She rocked herself back and forward with tears coming down her eyes. This couldn't possibly get any worse…

**One – quote from the comics**

**OOOOOOOOO, so I wonder what's going to happen? You might have a pretty good clue. Anyway new rule I have. I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews okay? FIVE! Sorry but I just think I need more reviewers for this story what may I add I put my back into. Anyway all you who review are ace and I love you allXXxXX**

**review!XxXxXxX**


	9. Essence Part Six: Solitary

Summary- What is life without love? Is danger really the solution? If love is the answer, can you repeat the question? If love is meant to be Spring, then why am I cold? Can you love with no touch? Can Remy find out? Pure Romy.

Also I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed.

**Demon eyes VS emeralds **

**Chapter Nine Essence Part Six Solitary**

Gambit opened his eyes slowly, he felt as though he had been battered over the head a hundred times.

He didn't remember how he got like this; all he remembered was looking down at Rogue's beautiful face, yet pale one, and then him falling to sleep by her side. Oh why oh why did he have to fall asleep?

He looked around the room he was in, but know one was there. It was a dark cell which was quite cold and water dripping onto the dirty floor.

Gambit had no chains on his hands so he stood up and walked around the cell. There was a door which had only air holes in it. So he charged it up and the door exploded.

As he walked into another room he saw Jean Grey, Cyclops, Wolverine, Jubilee, Iceman, Storm, Forge, Pyro and Wanda on the floor all in chains.

Gambit gasped at the site and walked forward to them all. They were all bleeding at least somewhere on their body, and they looked dehydrated. Gambit walked over to Wolverine and was about to charge his chains up when he felt something clam against his wrist. He looked to his wrist and found a bracelet device o him. He also saw a man who smiled at him, evilly.

Gambit went to punch him but the man blocked his punch. The man then trough Gambit against the wall and quickly chained him up. Gambit groaned and struggled and even tried to charge the chains up but his powers were gone.

"What de fuck do you want wit' moi!" shouted Gambit.

"Now, now, language." said Ben (the man).

"Where's Rogue?"

"Rogue, so that's her name. She's in the med room, there sorting her up. But later she'll be dead any way. We love to torture mutants." laughed Ben. Gambit gave him a dead eye and again tried to get out of his chains.

"Bastard, take moi t' Rogue now!" shouted Gambit.

"I'm just going to give a good guess, you love her?"

"Dat b' none o' you're business homme!"

"Well it is when she is in my domain. Just tell me how you feel about her and I'll let her go." said Ben.

"D'ya really t'ink Gambit would believe dat you would let her go 'f I tol' you I loved 'er!" said Gambit his eyes getting brighter with anger.

"No I don't. But it's just like I said, we love to torture mutants, and if you loved her, then it would hurt you to see me fuck her, wouldn't it?"

"You're a sick bastard!" shouted Remy. His eyes glowed in rage.

"Turn those lights off little devil."

"You can' do anyt'ing t' Rogue, 'er powers unable you t' touch 'er!" shouted Gambit.

"But that is what this is for." Ben tapped Remy's chains. "This babies cancel you're powers so you can't use them, therefore that bitch o' yours is mine." Ben smiled as Gambit tried to punch him.

"I'm gonna kill you, 'f you touch 'er!" shouted Gambit.

"Then I'll let you watch." said Ben laughing at Gambit. Ben walked to the door. And looked back to Gambit who was so angry he could kill him a hundred times. This made Ben laugh even more. He then walked out of the door shutting it behind him.

Gambit looked to the other X Men, they couldn't even talk they were that weak. Gambit banged his head on the wall and tears started to form in his eyes. He knew that he couldn't stop this guy from hurting Rogue, and he couldn't bare the thought of Rogue in pain, he just wanted the good old days back, when they would have fun and that was it.

He remembered when he saw Rogue get absorbed by the Spirit, he nearly died then at the thought of her in pain…

Remy picked Rogue up into his arms and her lifeless body dangled. He ran quickly to the danger room where he had previously spent most of his day.

It'll b' alright Rogue, were gonna kill dis t'ing." said Remy to the unconscious Rogue. He turned a corner and stopped as he saw the Spirit. He turned back round, unnoticed by the Spirit and continued to walk where ever he could. He went up the grand staircase and into Rogue's room where he had hid.

He put her down on her bed and with his gloved hands, moved a strand of her white hair behind her ears. She was so beautiful when she was asleep, so at peace. Her red rose lips were dying to be kissed and her body to be held.

Remy was in a trance looking into her beautiful face when he heard silent sobs in another room. He left Roge peacefully and walked out of her room following the sobs.

he entered a room which was unknown to him and saw the red head known only as Jean Grey in a corner, crying. Remy walked over to her and couched down.

"Jean?" he asked. Jean pocked her head up quickly and saw Remy LeBeau.

"Oh Gambit, there all gone, everyone of them. It took them all." she cried.

"It's okay pet'it, it's okay. Let dose tears out, you have a right t' cry." he told her.

"I've been crying every fucking day since that thing took Scott. Look at me Gambit, my eyes are red raw, my face is pale white, I look a mess."

"An' does you're appearance matter right now mon ami?" he asked her, knowing the answer.

"Rogue hasn't come back, she must of got taken by the thing too." cried Jean.

"Non, Rogue did come back from SHEILD or somin'. She got dis device what was meant t' trap de Spirit but it didn' work, it wasn' strong enough. She did get absorbed dough." he told her. Jean cried even more.

"Now there all gone, it's just me, I'm all alone…"

"Listen Jean, I'm goin' t' SHIELD t' get dis device fixed." Remy held up a device. "In de mean time you got t' stay 'ere okay?" Jean nodded. Remy smiled and got up to leave through the balcony when Jean grabbed his hand.

"Please Remy, be careful. It's only me and you now, and we only have each other." said Jean, Remy smiled.

"Don' worry chere, Remy b' back soon. He won' leave you or his Rogue."

"Remy I'm being serious, I'm on my own and you're the only one including me who has survived so far. Without you I'm a goner, I need you more than anything." Jean came close to Remy's body. Remy kind of looked at Jean in surprise, as though she was trying to make a move on him. But instead she hugged him. Remy smiled and jumped from the balcony.

Jean sighed and went into Rogue's room where she found Rogue. She cried on the bedside knowing she was alone now and hopefully the Spirit wouldn't come upstairs.

Suddenly Jean felt something move on the bed. She looked up and saw Rogue's hand on Rogue's head. Jean stood up and backed away from Rogue into the wall. Rogue pushed herself up and swung her legs over the bed.

"What the…" Jean was still stunned. Rogue looked at her. "But ah thought ah got absorbed."

"You did so how are you still here?" asked Jean.

"AH think it was because of Logan's healing powers." said Rogue. "Where are the others?"

"Gone, they all got absorbed when Johnny ran into the danger room, with the Spirit in him at the time. We didn't know that until it came out of him, but then it was too late." said Jean sadly.

"It's okay Jean." said Rogue as she put a hand on Jean's shoulder. Jean jumped into Rogue and hugged her tightly. Rogue smiled.

"Oh my gosh." said Jean. Rogue pulled back from the hug and looked to Jean. "The Spirit, it's left, probably because it thinks there is nothing here."

"But it'll b' back right?" asked Rogue.

"Yes course it will, but for now, least we can go down stairs until I sense it again." said Jean. Rogue nodded and they both walked out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue and Jean had gathered all the X Men into the Med room and connected them to life support machines.

Jean clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide and watery. She struggled to choke back the sobs, shaking her head violently.

Rogue stared, completely still. She heard the redhead's fight for breath but couldn't quite register the action. Was this real? Was this truly happening? She seemed to ask herself that a lot these days. She shook her head, the psyches boiling in her mind, panicked.

The tension of the last few days was finally beginning to be too much for Jean. She had been bottling it all up, distracting herself, telling herself to have hope and that things would work out. But now her hope was cracked; she was pushed to the edge with the final blow. She allowed herself to fall to the floor, hands covering her pretty face, and wept.

Rogue bit back the urge to scream. Her eyes flashed to Jean. She couldn't think. What were they supposed to do now? Rogue was disgusted with the world. She had been through so much already--why did this have to happen? Why her friends? She didn't care if her thoughts were selfish, unable to differentiate between her own or that of the frenzied psyches.

Rogue walked to the med bed, leaving Jean crying. Jean looked up and saw her leave so she followed, not wanting to be alone.

Rogue entered the medbay and walked over to Kurt. She knelt beside him and looked at his lifeless body. This was her brother…her only family she wanted in her life. Her brother was taken...Her brother. The only one who seemed confident they would make it through this.

Her strength faltered. She felt tears trying to get out, but she would not cry, she was Rogue, she never cried. Yet even though her will was strong, her body was otherwise not. She was weak, even with Wolverine's healing powers, she had most of her energy drained from her. She buried her head in Kurt's body, not wanting Jean, who was stood behind her, amazed that Rogue was crying, to actually see the tears roll down her beautiful cheeks. Her skin brushed against Kurt's but she didn't absorb him. Of course not. There was nothing there to absorb.

She collapsed at Kurt's beside and buried her face in the bleached sheets. Numbness took over and she couldn't stand being there anymore. She shook her head, feeling the anger, frustration, and fear of hundreds of different personalities. What did _she_ feel? What were _her_ thoughts on the matter?

"Rogue?" Jean said. She sniffed and wiped at her face. "We have to--we have..." She took a breath, stifling the sobs. "Maybe we should call for help--"

Help? Who was there to call for help? The Professor, they didn't even know if he was okay, Logan? And Storm, well she was gone, lost to them with fates unknown. Who else did they have? Gambit would not return, SHEILD probably kept him, not letting him go, using him for experiments. The thought made her sick, sh couldn't bare the thought of Gambit being hurt in the slightest. Rogue stood suddenly and ran out of the Infirmary. She needed to get away. She just needed to get away…

**Another chapter finished, round of applause please. So I know most of you are still shocked with Ororo's death but don't worry things will be sorted out for her I think. **

**Anyway if you want me to post another chapter, remember I have to have at least five reviews. **

**So REVIEW pleaseXxX**


	10. Essence Part Seven: The Key

Summary- What is life without love? Is danger really the solution? If love is the answer, can you repeat the question? If love is meant to be Spring, then why am I cold? Can you love with no touch? Can Remy find out? Pure Romy.

Also I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed.

**Demon eyes VS emeralds **

**Chapter Ten Essence Part Seven The Key**

Rogue opened her eyes slowly. She felt the pain in her chest and on her waist was not hurting as much as it had. She felt as though she was healed and could even fight again.

Rogue looked around the room with her emerald eyes and saw medical equipment. She had a questionable face. She looked to her body and found bandages wrapped around her chest and waist. There were blood marks on it, but there must have been stitches or something on the wound.

"Nice to see you're awake." said a voice. Rogue turned to the voice.

"Who are you an' where am ah?" Rogue asked as she put her hand on her head.

"I'm Donny Curb, I'm a doctor here." said Donny.

"An' where would 'ere b'?"

"I stitched you're wounds up, you could have died. It was a miracle you stayed alive this long." said Donny.

"Thank fo' the inquiry but ah've noticed you haven't answered mah question…where am ah?" asked Rogue again. Donny walked over to Rogue on the bed and looked at her face.

"You're in the base of you're so called enemy." Rogue's eyes widened.

"Oh no…no ah can' b'!" Rogue shouted scared. "They'll kill us all!" Donny nodded sadly.

"I know, but not yet, once hey all get there way with the world then they'll kill you."

"Thanks fo' the pep talk, you should b' a cicatrised." Rogue said sarcastically.

"Look, I don't want them to hurt any of you X Men, I'm big fans. You fight for the world even though the world hates you all, no offence." explained Donny.

"Non taken sugah. 'F you like us X Men so much then why do you wan' us t' b' killed?"

"Because if I helped you they'd kill me."

"So you'd rather go t' hell than heaven?" asked Rogue.

"Huh?" asked Donny confused on the question.

"Oh come on Doc, te X men are the good guys, there for 'f you'd help us keep all man kind safe, you'll go t' heaven. But 'f you help destroy all humanity…well ah think you know the answer to that." explained Rogue.

"I hardly believe in heaven and hell miss, I just don't want to die young." said Donny.

"Kid, ah've been through situations in life when ah was cold, alone, sad, nearly dead hundreds o' times. Bein' an' X Man is not a piece o' cake, we never get a reward but ah'm not complainin'. It's jus' sometimes in yaw life you are in situations where you know you could die or live…" Rogue remembered all the times when that had happened. She had been scared, very scared. But one time popped into her head…

Rogue glanced over Bayville on the roof top of the Xavier Mansion. Everyone she had ever loved and truly trusted were gone. She had never felt so alone. Sure she had Jean but she'd hardly call that company. Jean was a sweet girl but to much for Rogue.

She wanted the good times to be back. Even though she acted depressed and angry, inside she was happy with her family, despite her powers. Now she had no family to enjoy memories with, their were no memories to enjoy. Kurt, her brother, her only true family member was gone and would soon die just like Ororo did.

"Why us?" sje said to herself as she put her head in her lap. She didn't care about the tears that fell anymore, she didn't care who saw her cry, all she cared about was her family. And Jean was the only one left in her family. Rogue would make sure no harm came over her.

The question was though, how would she destroy this thing? She had tried the device that Hutch made to destroy it, but it didn't have all the energy, or it just couldn't hold the energy it had been given.

Remy had gone to SHEILD Rogue knew that, but they had probably caught him and wouldn't let him go. They'd use him for their experiments because they were sick little beings. Remy was tough though, he knew what he was doing. But the thought of Remy getting hurt was unbearable for her.

She did like him, she liked him a lot, she knew she did. But she couldn't let that get in the way with her powers, she couldn't let him get close even though he was pretty close. She had always known there was a strong connection between them, one which was hard to brake. But she wondered tha tin the end, would that be enough?

She wondered if he liked her as she liked him…if he wanted to protect her and hold her as she wanted to do to him. Life was never fair to Rogue, it was asthough it hated her. But she would never give up tryng to have a decent life, a life with everything she had ever dreamed of…a home, a family, children, a loving husband, everything…

It just made Rogue feel more depressed as the knew that it would never happen for her, no matter what Xavier tried no matter what she tried on her own, nothing could happen for her. She only wished that she had Xavier's mind powers so she could shut off her powers forever, though his mind power couldn't ever shut off powers…

Wait…

Xavier…

Cerebro…

That was it!

Rogue couldn't depend on Gambit to come back, so she could absorb Jean to get into Cerebro and find out where the Professor was or where the key to the Spirit's unleashing, because that might have the answer to the defeat of the Spirit.

Rogue didn't know what she was doing, but it was for her family.

She flew to the ground floor and entered the house. Jean wasn't powerful enough for this, but Rogue had more energy than anyone. Rogue ran into the med room where she knew she'd find Jean talking to the unconscious Scott.

Rogue crept in quietly and absorbed her.

Roguefelt the pain she was in, the pain of loosing Scott and the pain of never seeing her family again.

"Poor gal." Rogue said as se went to the danger room. She punched in the control system and the door opened. Rogue smiled to herself and walked into the room. There was know one there, so where was the Professor and Beast? Did they leave them?

Rogue walked to Cerebro. She wasn't a telepathic but she knew that she had to do this. She sat on the chair and looked to the helmet. She picked it up and placed it on her head. She looked forward and sighed.

"Well, here it goes." Rogue thought of the Spirit and the key which released it. In her mind she saw people, places, objects, it was frightening and confusing. Then her mind went to Jean-Luc…the key was in his pocket. He put his hand ovber his pocket as though he felt someone watching him. Rogue came out of her mind and gasped as sher fell backwards from the overwhelming of Cerebro's power. "Jean-Luc LeBeau…"

Rogue got up and stood up. She walked slowly as her mind felt washed out. She entered the Med room and placed Jean on a bed. Jean mumbled things like Scott, it brought a tear to Rogue's eyes as she now new exactly how Jean felt.

"Don' worry Jean, ah'm goin' t' save us all." Rogue walked out of the Xavier Mansion and grounds. She pushed her feet off the floor and flew, flew as fast as she could to New Orleans…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXXxX

Remy looked up. He couldn't stop thinking about Rogue and if she was alright. He had been captured by a man named Ben who had all the X men trapped. He knew that they would all probably die.

He looked around his cell and saw nothing but dying X Men. The sight made him feel sick, he couldn't bare to see hia family in pain, let alone Rogue.

he could only think of what they were doing to her, even though his main thoughts should have been how to get out.

"Oh Rogue please forgive Remy…" he sighed to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXXxX

Rogue landed on the grounds of New Orleans, not caring who saw her flying. She would let the whole world see her than her family die.

She new where Jean-Luc was, non other than the Jazz Club, the same one Remy took Rogue too when he kidnapped her.

She walked along the road and saw the bright signs and the load jazz music on the street. She walked inside and immediately saw Jean-Luc talking to some men, hisfingers in his pockets.

Rogue walked towards them and grabbed Jean-Luc's green coat and smashed him against the wall. She growled at him and Jean-Luc and the men he was talking to were all shocked. The music stopped as the scene got better.

"Ah could kill you fo' what you've done Jean-Luc!" shouted Rogue.

"What are you talkin' 'bout? Hey you're dat femme Rogue…" said Jean-Luc.

"Damn right ah am an' you know exactly what you've done!"

"Care t' share dat information chere?"

"Don' call me chere dumb ass, where's the key!" shouted Rogue even louder, still having pinned Jean-Luc on the wall.

"Key…?"

"Give me it now Jean-Luc thankst' you mah family are dying! The only way t' save them is t' have that key!"

"No way fillie, I got given dis key, it b' worth a lot!" shouted back Jean-Luc.

"Ah'm not dumb Jean-Luc, ah know the reason you've saved this key is 'coz you're working with Starlight, you always have been. She gave you that key but you questioned her on why she wanted to give you the key. So she told you an' you got scared so you made a deal that 'f you got the key and kept it, Apocalypse wouldn' hurt you!" explained Rogue.

"Well done chere, you're good, how'd you know?" he asked.

"It's called telepathic abilities."

"So what, you jus' wan' moi t' give ya de key?"

"Yeah that'd b' helpful!" shouted Rogue sarcastically.

"Well de answer is no, I have a lot t' live for chere, a lot." Rogue gritted her teeth more.

"Yeah like stealing from people, 'coz that' a hobby t' you right? Look Jean-Luc ah'm askin' nicely, that should b' enough fo' you, 'coz you know ah can absorb you in a second an' steal that key from ya!"

"I doubt dat, 'f you take dis key den Starlight will come after you." said Jean-Luc.

"Like ah'm scared o' a prissy like her." said Rogue. Rogue took he rhand and touched his face. She then took the key from the unconscious Jean-Luc's pocket and went out of the Jazz club, everyone staring at her.

"What just happened…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXXxX

Rogue landed back on the Xavier Mansion grounds. She didn't know what this key could do or what it's true power was, but she knew herself and Jean would able to figure it out.

Rogue opened the doors to the mansion and entered the lounge to find a very angry looking Jean Grey. She had her arms crossed her leg over her other and her eyebrow cocked up, obviously she was mad.

"So tell me what you were doing absorbing my powers and entering Cerebro?" said Jean.

"Look Jean, ah had t', ah had t' find out where the key was which released the Spirit." explained Rogue.

"Then why couldn't you just have told me you're plan?"

"Because ah knew you were weak inside because o' Scott, an' ah had all the energy."

Jean stood up and walked over to Rogue who was trying to give her reasons for absorbing her and trying Cerebro.

"I could have done it either way, but no, you had to be the hero didn't you?" Rogue looked at her confused, this didn't sound like Jean. "Rogue us X Men are here to help, but not to save the world. We're mutants yes, and we have an advantage over other people, but we're no hero's." explained Jean.

"Jean ah know, an' ah wasn' trying t' b' a hero, ah was trying t' protect me an' you, an' try t' get our family back. Surely you can understand that." said Rogue. Jean sighed and looked to Rogue.

"I know you were trying to help, but finding the Professor, finding the key is impossi…" Rogue held out the golden key with three carvings of writing on it. "…ble…Rogue how did you…?"

"No time t' explain Jean, we got t' find out what this thang does an' 'f it's out weapon t' send this monster back where it belongs."

"Yeah come on, we'll go to the rec room." Jean grabbed Rogue and the two girls entered the rec room. "Pass me the key please Rogue."

Rogue handed her the key. jean put it into a machine which described it's nature. Jean read through the writing.

"What does it say?" asked Rogue.

"Well it has what we're looking for." said Jean. "We can send the Spirit back to hell by…"

Jean immediately stopped talking and she and Rogue's eyes opened widely as they heard the breathing. They both gulped and turned around slowly to see the Spirit in the rec room door way.

"Oh shit." said Rogue. She turned to Jean. "Give me that key red!" Jean scrambled the key out of the machine and dropped it on the floor. When she picked it up, the Spirit was headed straight for Rogue.

Rogue dodged it and then tried to kick it.

"Damn ah forgot it was a Spirit." she said to herself.

"Rogue quick, distract it while I find out how to stop it." said Jean with the key in her hands as she looked to the screen.

"No problem, take you're time red ah've got all day." said Rogue as she dodged the Spirit's attempts to absorb Rogue. Rogue didn't get the same hypnotic trance as she had already been absorbed. "Is that all you got tuff guy?"

The Spirit went for Rogue's legs. Rogue jumped as high as she could and landed back on the floor, not noticing that the Spirit had already known her movement and absorbed her through her arm. Rogue screamed for a second and then turned to Jean.

"Jean, ah kinda needhelp…here." said Rogue as she trembled.

"Oh…please hurry please hurry." said Jean to herself.

Rogue still had her Physics on her side so draning Rogue wasn't an option. Rogue pulled hard enough to get out of the Spirit's draining postion and fell onto Jean's lap.

"Found it yet?" asked Rogue out of breath.

"Not yet." said Jean pushing Rogue off her. Rogue landed on the floor and saw the Spirit was now for Jean. Rogue with her feet kicked the roll on chair which Jean was sitting on, to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" shouted Jean.

"You wanna b' absorb?" pointed out Rogue. Jean dodged the Spirit and went back to the computer and scrolled down the computer pages.

"I got it!" shouted Jean.

"Care t' share?" said Rogue as she kept ddging the now angered Spirit. Jean through her the key.

"Turn the key twice to the left and once to the right!" shouted Jean. Rogue backed away from the Spirit and turned the key handle twice to the left and once to the right. Suddenly a lighe appeared and hit the Spirit full blast. "

"Go back where you belong!" shouted Rogue. The Spirit's weird screams were heard and it's inner core blew up which made the Spirit to too. It disappeared and never to be seen again…

Rogue fell to the ground and dropped the key. Jean joined her and put her hand on Rogue's covered up shoulder.

"We did it Rogue." said Jean. Suddenly the key started to glow again. A southing colour came out of it and flew out of the rec room. Rogue and Jean wondered what it was doing.

The Spirit went into each and every person it drained giving back there life.

Jean and Rogue had no idea what was happening, but they could only hope it was good. The looked to each other and embraced.

"It's not all happy ending yet X Men." said a woman's voice. Rogue turned around to see her.

"_Starlight!"_ said Rogue. There before the two X Men was Starlight dressed in a blue gown.

"The one and only." Starlight saw the two X women look at her blue gown. "I see you like my outfit, I was saving it for Apocalypse's return, but then Jean-Luc told me a Southern belle came down to steal the key, and her name was Rogue." Starlight got angrier. "I cannot believe that you have sent back the only thing I could think of for the master to come back!"

"Well what can ah say, ah'm jus' too quick fo' you Starlight." said Rogue.

"It's too late Starlight, we've sent the creature back, it can't ever come back again." said Jean as she and Rogue stood up.

"That's true, but it doesn't stop me from killing you both now does it." Starlight held ou a gun. Rogue and Jean gasped. "End of the line X Men."

"Not so fast witch!" shouted a voice. Rogue smiled as she saw the all the X Family including Remy and Hutch.

"You've caused us enough trouble." said Scott.

"You're going down." said Bobby.

"That won't be necessary." said Hutch as he stepped forward. He held out a gun and shot Starlight in the neck. She fell to the ground. "Don't worry she'll be stunned for 24 hours is all. I think the best think for her is to be loked up in a cell."

"But she deserves more than that." said Jean. "I thought I lost Scott because of her." Scott smiled and walked over to Jean and hugged her.

"Jean, all we need is each other. Starlight is none of our concern." said Scott.

"But I want her to pay for what she's done to you."

"And she is, she'll be locked up forever. That's punishment enough don't you think?"

"I guess." agreed Jean embracing it Scott's arms again. "I love you Scott."

"I love you too Jean."

"I think I'm going to barf." said Bobby. Jubilee elbowed Bobby.

"Well I think it's sweet." she said.

"You find anything sweet." moaned Bobby.

"Yeah and sometimes I find you sweet." Jubilee out of the blue kissed Bobby on the cheek. Bobby blushed and smiled shyly as Jubilee.

"Kids." said Logan.

"Young love is more like it." said Ororo.

"Ororo!" most of them shouted who knew she died.

"Good grief what is wrong?" she asked wondering why everyone was giving her all the attention.

"You died Ororo, we all were worried for you." said Jean.

"Well I;m alright now." she said.

"Well look who it is, Mr Remy LeBeau." said Rogue as she walked up to him, smiling. He sm,iled back.

"Bonjour chere." he said kissing her gloved hand.

"Ah see you came back with Hutch, you got passed SHEILD?"

"Fo' you anyt'ing." Remy smiled, so did Rogue. Remy then turned serious and stepped closer to her. "I t'ought I'd lost you fo' a minute."

"Fo' a minute there, ya did." Remy smiled and the hugged.

"So what now?" asked Logan.

"Like where's the Professor?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah did he leave us or something?" asked Ray.

"He wouldn't have done that." said Rahne.

"There's no other explanation." said Kurt with Rogue hugging him.

"Don' worry, we'll find him." said Rogue. Kurt smiled at his sister and they embraced even more. "Welcome back Kurt."

"Glad to be back." he said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXXxX

"Hey." said a voice. Rogue looked up to see Remy LeBeau.

"Hey sugah." she said.

"Beautiful night wouldn' ya say?"

"Definitely, but it wouldn't have been 'f ah didn't go down t' New Orleans." Remy pocked his head up.

"What, why did you go there?" he asked.

"Ah had t' Remy, sh know Jean-Luck is yaw father, but he had the key. Ah needed it t' save mah family." explained Rogue. Remy smiled and nodded.

"I guess de X Men are mah new family too now." said Remy.

"Huh?" asked Rogue confused.

"I'm now Remy LeBeau official X Man." said Remy proudly.

"Oh Remy that's fantastic." Rogue lept into his arms. "Ah'm so glad, ah always new deep down you were one o' us."

"I hate t' say dis but fo' some reason, I did too." Rogue hugged him again and Remy stroked her long aurben hair and whispered. "Mah reason was you."

**So that's the end od the Essence thing, and now to the real drama and romance bits. I won't be updating for a bit as I'm concentrating on a new story. Hope you liked it and remember to review!**


End file.
